A New Day
by saturdaiix-x3
Summary: Une vie humaine ne suffirait à l'aimer autant qu'il le mérite, et on ne m'accorde même pas ce temps. La présence de cet être glacial réchauffe mon âme mais mon temps reste compté. - Bella & Edward
1. Léthargie

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma première fiction, mis à part mes OS, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai déjà une idée de la fin, mais vos avis et critiques pourront la modifier ! :)**

**Merci à tous, & à SM pour me permettre d'emprunter ses personnages, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Désespoir**

Je revenais à la fin du commencement. Le début de ma vie, là où tout s'était arrêté. J'avais quitté l'Arizona ensoleillé pour venir habiter à Forks, une petite bourgade insignifiante de l'état de Washington. Je m'étais toujours promis d'y revenir.

Je soupirai déjà en avisant le perron, tandis que les pneus de ma voiture ralentissaient. J'avais beau savoir que rien ne m'enchanterait à Forks, m'étais faite à l'idée que le pays était froid et irréversiblement vert, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes en jugeant ma nouvelle maison. Une petite bâtisse en pierre foncée avec un toit solide en tuiles brunes. Elle paraissait chaleureuse, je l'avoue, mais ne faisait que concrétiser mon voyage dans la région. Je ne savais pas quand je partirai, pour ne pas dire _si_ je partirai. Ma santé allait peut-être me cloitrer dans cet amas de verdure.

Je fus prise d'un frisson désagréable quand j'avisai les gouttes d'eau d'une récente pluie qui roulaient sur le toit luisant. Je n'avais pas pu faire le deuil du soleil, ayant toujours espéré que le temps n'était pas si horrible à Forks. J'avais eu tort. Au moins j'arrivai après l'averse.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, resserrai ma veste en polaire autour de mes épaules et baissai la vitre d'un air solennel. L'air était humide mais pur, totalement dénué de la polution de la ville. Je me surpris à apprécier le vent frais caresser mes joues. Néanmoins il faisait beaucoup trop froid à mon goût. Le sol était boueux et glissant, je pariai déjà sur le nombre de chutes et de bleus que j'allais devoir endurer. _Mon cauchemar sur Terre._

Je m'extirpai maladroitement de ma voiture, avisai discrètement –je l'espère- le tour du propriétaire, histoire de vérifier que personne ne pouvait percevoir mon arrivée fracassante, et claquai la portière presque rageusement avant de me traîner jusqu'au coffre, où j'attrapai les quelques rares cartons qui constituaient mon trésor personnel, surtout composé de livres. Je fis quelques pas maladroits vers le perron, n'évitant évidemment pas les flaques d'eau qui éclaboussèrent mon jean. J'attrapai la clé dans ma poche, perchant ma pile de cartons en équilibre sur mon bras gauche. Je n'étais sûrement pas la bonne personne à pouvoir provoquer la Chance. Pourtant j'arrivai à enfoncer la clé dans la serrure, après quelques vains essais, et à entrer dans la maison sans provoquer d'incident fâcheux.

Je pinçai mes lèvres d'agacement tandis qu'un froid glacial m'envahit, me faisant tressaillir. Je remerciai intérieurement le cardigan en polaire qui me couvrait. La maison n'avait pas été chauffée depuis plus de dix-sept ans, cela se ressentait. Néanmoins je m'étonnai de ne pas découvrir une vieille odeur de renfermé puis me souvenais que Collin était passé quelques jours auparavant « pour aérer et être sûr que je ne manque de rien ». Collin était un vieil ami de mon père, celui même qui m'avait convaincue de revenir habiter ici. Alors que ce déménagement était encore un projet des mois plus tôt, j'avais trouvé sa surprotection et son intrusion gênantes, et avais pensé qu'elles reflétaient son manque de confiance en moi. Maintenant que j'étais au milieu du salon, son idée de déposer des bûches directement dans l'âtre me semblait recevable et réfléchie. J'y jetai précautionneusement une allumette, il aurait été bête de déclencher si tôt un incendie. La chaleur qui s'en dégagea fut immédiate, et fit frissonner ma peau fraîche pour la seconde fois. Je restai assise devant le feu, à contempler les braises.

J'étais vraiment seule cette fois, et étrangement cela ne me gênait pas, bien au contraire. J'avais toujours été une solitaire. La nouvelle vie qui m'attendait ici m'effrayait, c'est vrai. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que les habitants allaient me reluquer comme une bête sauvage, simplement parce que les nouvelles arrivées étaient plus que rares dans le coin. Collin avait beau m'avoir prévenue que les gamins se connaissaient depuis leur tendre enfance, je ne m'y faisais pas. L'anonymat était interdit à Forks, chaque nouvelle arrivée –y comprit la mienne- provoquait des commérages curieux pendant de longues semaines. Il m'avait pourtant convaincue que d'aller au lycée m'aiderait à me sentir mieux : j'étais habituée aux cours par correspondance.

Je n'avais jamais été très sociable, n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis non plus, pour ne pas dire aucun. La vie m'avait appris à aimer les gens, pas à les supporter. J'avais du mal à me défaire de ma solitude, je n'y étais pas forcée pourtant, mais les jeunes de mon âge me paraissaient stupides, superficiels. Je n'avais pas envie d'apprendre à les connaître. Ici, ou à Phoenix, je ne voyais pas comment les choses pouvaient changer. J'allais être leur sujet de conversation préférée les premiers jours, ensuite on m'oublierait. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire remarquer, je voulais seulement qu'on me laisse tranquille… et seule.

Je me relevais enfin, légèrement chancelante. Conséquence de mon irréversible maladresse. J'inspectai les pièces, fis le tour de la maison. Deux chambres, un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bains. C'était bien plus que suffisant pour moi toute seule. Les murs et les parquets me paraissaient en bon état malgré la couche de poussière qui les couvrait. Les papiers peints n'étaient pas horribles, ni à fleurs, ni d'une couleur hideuse. Aucun travaux n'était nécessaire et cela me contentait parfaitement. Je rangeai mes quelques vêtements dans la penderie de la chambre que je m'étais choisie. Celle avec une longue baie vitrée vue sur le Sud, un papier peint couleur miel et un vieux rocking-chair en osier. La salle de bains était sur le palier, je m'autorisai une douche rapide pour me laver de mon voyage et me dépêchai d'enfiler des vêtements secs. Il ne faisait pas suffisamment chaud pour se laisser aller à gambader à moitié nue, de plus je ne tenais pas à rencontrer mon squelette devant la psyché de la salle de bains. Partie d'une bonne attention je me fis chauffer au four quelques pommes de terre -Collin avait également fait quelques courses : je devrai me rappeler de le remercier- n'en avalai pas le quart. J'engloutis l'énorme dose quotidienne d'antibiotiques, sans même prendre la peine de les compter, et quelques vitamines. J'avais hâte d'aller dormir, mon cerveau ne s'était pas aperçu plus tôt que mon corps était éreinté de la journée. Bien que je sache à quoi m'attendre pour la nuit, j'espérais que ma fatigue tiendrait les cauchemars au loin.

Je montais les escaliers prudemment, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber, et m'enveloppai dans une large couverture avant de me laisser chuter sur le matelas mou, sans prendre la peine de me vêtir d'un quelconque pyjama. Mon corps inspirait au repos, mais mes méninges ne me laissaient pas en paix. J'appréhendais le lendemain. Mon premier jour de lycée. Je n'étais pas retournée dans un établissement scolaire depuis plus de six mois, à partir du jour où l'émancipation m'avait été accordée. J'avais décidé que l'école par correspondance valait mieux pour moi, étant devenu trop faible pour assister à des cours. L'idée de retourner en classe me faisait frémir. Je craignais les questions indiscrètes qu'on allait me poser, les regards franchement curieux qui allaient me suivre les premiers jours. Me savoir observée allait me rendre encore plus maladroite, presque dangereuse. Je devais faire attention à moi, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Après quelques heures à me retourner sur mon matelas, je sombrai dans un sommeil comateux.

Mon réveil se mit à sonner vers les coups de sept heures. Ou plutôt il couina d'un son strident. Je l'éteignis d'un coup de pouce habitué et me relevai. J'avais beau être tout bonnement effrayée à l'idée de me rendre dans mon nouvel établissement, la nuit avait été comme toutes les autres : affreuse, j'étais ravie qu'elle se finisse.

Je m'étais réveillée toutes les demi-heures, prise de quintes de toux, pour sombrer aussitôt dans d'affreux cauchemars lorsque qu'elles m'offraient quelques minutes de répit. Je m'habillai sobrement, un jean, un pull à capuche noir, une paire de baskets, et passai plus de temps à examiner mon visage devant le miroir. J'étais pâle, plus que jamais. Mes joues étaient creuses, faisant ressortir ma mâchoire avec violence. Des cernes violets encadraient mes yeux ternes couleur noisette. J'étais malade, et cela se voyait atrocement. Je soupirai, et passai un peu de poudre sur mes joues, pour effacer les marques de ma faiblesse. Ce fut la sonnerie de mon mobile au rez-de-chaussée qui m'arracha à mon travail de rénovation. Il avait presque fini de chantonner alors que je le trouvai enfin, dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau, dans le salon.

- Oui ? fis-je d'une voix rauque

Je toussotai discrètement, avant de sourire en attendant la voix de mon interlocuteur.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Bella ?

Il s'agissait de Collin, celui même avec qui j'avais passé les six derniers mois, mon second père après celui que je n'avais quasiment pas connu.

- Ça va.

- Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

- Oui, oui, répondis-je agacée

- Bien. Tu te souviens que ton nouveau médecin t'attend à 14h à l'hôpital ?

- Oui je n'ai pas oublié. Je sais même où la clinique se trouve.

- Parfait. Comment est la maison ?

- Trop grande pour moi, mais bizarrement elle me plaît. Surtout une fois qu'on y met du chauffage.

- Tant mieux alors, pas trop de ménage ?

- C'est assez poussiéreux, je m'y mettrai un jour…

- Bella (sa voix s'emportait), tu ne peux pas te permettre de vivre avec de la poussière. Emploie une femme de ménage si tu n'as pas le temps… Qu'as-tu mangé hier soir ?

- Quelques pommes de terre ? hésitai-je, sachant ce qu'il allait me répondre

- Bella, soupira-t-il, fais donc attention à toi…

- Je vais être en retard à l'école, pardonne-moi, mentis-je, mais merci d'avoir pensé à faire les courses.

- Pas de quoi, je suis là pour toi. Rappelle-moi ce soir après ta consultation. Demande le docteur Cullen.

- Entendu.

Je raccrochai brutalement. Je tenais beaucoup à Collin, mais il était trop protecteur avec moi. Il ne comprenait pas que j'en aie assez qu'on m'embête avec mes problèmes de santé.

J'avalais une barre de céréales, n'ayant pas le cœur à avaler quelque chose de plus consistant et sortit de la maison. Il faisait gris et frais. J'avais beau être nouvelle dans la région, les nuages noirs ne m'inspiraient pas du tout confiance. Je partis plus tôt que nécessaire, n'étant pas sûre de trouver l'établissement facilement. Pourtant la tâche se révéla aisée, en effet tous les bâtiments importants se trouvaient le long de la route principale.J'arrivai au lycée en avance, m'en voulant déjà de fournir à ces élèves une occasion de me parler.

Le parking était déjà à moitié occupé, lorsque j'y pénétrai pour me garer. Je remarquai que la plus belle voiture était une Volvo, les autres datant de plusieurs décennies. Je m'extirpais de mon Audi quasiment neuve, me félicitant d'avoir choisi une couleur foncée. Je n'aimais pas les voitures tape à l'œil, n'étant pas fan des voitures tout court. Mais j'avoue que ma voiture me convenait parfaitement : silencieuse, petite et confortable. Tout ce que je demandais. A peine avais-je posé le pied au dehors que quelques élèves, appuyés négligemment contre une voiture à quelques mètres de là, se mirent à me dévisager. Leur tenue me surprit. J'étais tout-à-fait au point sur les tendances vestimentaires : je venais de Phoenix où chaque nouvelle journée était synonyme d'un nouveau défilé de mode. Cependant cette discipline ne m'avait jamais plu, je préfèrais chosir mes tenues en fonction de la température extérieure et du confort qu'elles m'apportaient. Je ne m'étais jamais faite de place à Phoenix, et n'avais pas cherché non plus. On ne m'avait pas embêtée là-bas –faute de m'avoir remarquée- à part quelques railleries sur mon teint pâle –forcément tous les autres arboraient un bronzage impeccable-. En avisant les premiers jeunes de Forks que je rencontrai, deux choses me surprirent.

Premièrement, ils suivaient la mode. Deuxièmement, il faisait à peine 8°C et ils ne portaient pas de blouson. Tous arboraient un léger pull en coton. J'avais pourtant si froid, entortillée comme je l'étais dans mon blouson.

J'ignorai leurs regards et me dirigeai vers une structure, indiquée par un large panneau « Accueil » en lettres capitales vertes. A croire que tout était vert dans le coin. Je rentrai dans le petit bureau surchargé mais chauffé et m'avançai vers un comptoir, derrière lequel se tenait une secrétaire occupée à pianoter sur un ordinateur vieux de plusieurs décennies. Elle leva la tête vers moi, et me sourit.

- Je suis Belle Swan, me présentai-je

J'avais néanmoins l'impression qu'elle avait su qui j'étais avant même d'avoir eu à ouvrir la bouche. Je devinai aisèment que la ville entière était au courant de mon arrivée.

- Oui bien sûr. Tiens prend ceci (elle me tendit une feuille), tu dois la faire signer par chacun de tes professeurs au début du cours, je te donne ta carte (elle glissa sur le comptoir un rectangle de plastique magnétisé), l'argent de ton chèque a déjà été versé, tu n'auras qu'à la glisser dans un tourniquet pour aller manger. Le réfectoire se trouve entre les bâtiments 3 et 4. Mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras.

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil, comme si nous étions déjà de grandes amies. Je haussai les sourcils, elle ne le remarqua pas.

- Ton casier est le numéro 17, le code est celui que tu nous avais demandé à ton inscription. Ton emploi du temps (une nouvelle feuille). Tu as des questions ?

- Eh bien… J'avais précisé que je serais régulièrement absente pour causes médicales, et j'ai un rendez-vous aujourd'hui à 14h…

- Aucun problème, de toute façon (elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps posé sur le comptoir), tu n'as qu'une heure de biologie à rattraper puisque tu es dispensée de sport. Par contre rapporte-moi ta feuille de présence avant de quitter le lycée.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup.

Je glissai la carte dans la poche de mon jean, m'emparai du paquet de feuilles et sortis rejoindre le froid. La foule des élèves s'était intensifiée et je m'engouffrai parmi les corps, rabattant la capuche de mon manteau sur la tête en espérant me fondre parmi les élèves. Par chance, ou simplement parce que l'établissement était particulièrement petit, je me retrouvais devant un bâtiment portant le chiffre 3. Je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur, le couloir était presque vide. Je jetai un œil à ma feuille, trouvai la salle. Je pris une grande inspiration et frappai à la porte. Une voix aigüe me pria d'entrer. Je poussai timidement la porte, tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi

- Oh, je parie que tu es Isabelle Swan, la nouvelle ! fit une femme d'âge mûr, avec des lunettes en écailles

Comme si c'était difficile de le deviner, je devais être la seule nouvelle dans la ville depuis des années.

- Bella, corrigeai-je imperceptiblement

- Tu peux aller t'asseoir.

Je posai ma feuille de présence sur son bureau et me ruai vers une table libre la plus éloignée possible, espérant que les regards finiraient par se détourner. Ce ne fut pas le cas, et les pairs d'yeux ne me quittèrent pas durant toute l'heure, malgré les reprises à l'ordre du professeur. Quand la sonnerie stridente retentit, c'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé que je quittai la salle d'espagnol. Un garçon me rattrapa dans le couloir. Il était légèrement plus grand que moi, ses cheveux soigneusement enduits de gel, de grands yeux verts. Il était mignon, avec sa bouille ronde, encore enfantine, mais pas mon genre. Je n'avais pas la même vision des garçons que les autres filles de mon âge. Ils ne m'attiraient pas.

- Tu es Isabella, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bella, soupirai-je

- Tu as anglais maintenant ?

Je regardai ma feuille, et acquiesçai.

- C'est super, moi aussi ! s'exclama-t-il

Il n'aurait pas dû se montrer enthousiaste, le lycée était si minuscule que nous avions forcément d'autres cours en commun. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'intéresse à moi, seulement parce que j'étais nouvelle ?

- Je t'accompagne ? proposa-t-il

Il n'avait pas l'air malin, mais plutôt gentil. Je pris une longue inspiration et me décidai à ne pas repousser chaque personne de Forks comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Dans une ville si petite, mes réactions seraient décuplées et il n'était pas bon de s'entourer de personnes qui ne m'appréciaient pas.

- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je en me forçant à sourire

Mon expression dut paraître convaincante puisqu'il m'accompagna jusqu'au cours suivant en m'expliquant comment fonctionnait le lycée et ce qu'il fallait savoir. Comme par exemple, que le distributeur de ketchup à droite du self ne marchait pas. Pourtant je feignis d'être intéressée, et répondis par un vague mouvement de tête dès qu'il tournait la sienne vers moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas suivie – ou fait semblant de suivre- une discussion avec quelqu'un d'autre que Collin. J'étais assez fière de moi, tandis que je m'installai au fond de la classe suivante après avoir tendu ma feuille au professeur. Celui-ci m'avait lancé un regard curieux, puis s'était détourné sans me questionner. Cependant, la tâche devint plus ardue quand Mike décida de s'installer près de moi. Le professeur vint à mon secours lorsqu'il ordonna à mon voisin de se taire après qu'il ait poussé un petit cri étouffé. Il avait remarqué que j'avais sport l'après-midi, après avoir observé mon emploi du temps. Je fus tentée de lui répondre sur un morceau de papier, mais ça lui aurait donné une trop bonne idée de continuer la conversation. Je lui soufflai alors que j'étais dispensée. Un regard m'apprit qu'il était déçu. Je soupirai et m'obligeai à prendre des notes sur le cours, plus soigneusement qu'en temps normal, histoire de ne pas donner d'ouverture à Mike. Après deux heures d'anglais intensif, je sortis de la salle. Il m'attendait déjà derrière la porte.

- Tu viens ? On va manger, je vais te présenter quelques amis.

Je n'avais aucune envie de rencontrer d'autres personnes.

- Entendu.

Je le suivis dans le couloir, m'engouffrant dans la ruée d'élèves qui allait vers le réfectoire et m'arrêtai net devant la porte en verre. Les centaines de personnes qui étaient déjà en train de manger, scrutaient la porte avec avidité derrière laquelle je me tenais, sans me voir. Je savais qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : que la nouvelle se présente.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas très faim. On se voit plus tard ?

J'étais déjà partie. Ma patience avait ses limites, la présence d'une personne à mes côtés m'agaçait déjà, alors trois cents ... J'avais l'intention de m'asseoir sur un banc dehors. Il faisait frais mais c'était mieux que d'être surveillée par l'ensemble des élèves de l'école dans le réfectoire. De plus, je n'avais pas faim. Un banc près de la pelouse semblait me tendre les bras. Je m'installai dessus en tailleur, mon sac à l'autre bout, et m'emparai déjà d'un livre que j'avais apporté. J'étais une passionnée de littérature, qui servait généralement à m'évader. Je n'étais pas habituée à être distraite, or une voix mélodieuse attira mon attention et me fit redresser la tête.

- Emmett, envoie !


	2. Endorphine

**Chapitre 2 : Etrange rencontre**

_La_ voix n'était pas la sienne. Pourtant il me fixait, d'un regard pénétrant et intense. A quelques mètres de moi, sous un arbre, se tenait un garçon de mon âge. Grand, musclé, svelte. Il avait un teint d'albâtre, plus pâle que les gens ordinaires. Plus pâle encore que ma peau. Elles n'avaient pourtant rien en commun, la sienne était scintillante comme une perle tandis que la mienne reflétait ma maladie, terne et cadavérique. Des cernes violets et discrets soulignaient ses yeux noirs. Je n'avais jamais vu de tels yeux. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre frénétiquement, d'un rythme irrégulier et difficile comme s'il battait pour la première fois. Ses mâchoires fermes et légèrement carrées, ses pommettes hautes et saillantes, son nez parfaitement droit, sa peau homogène et lisse, tout s'accordait en une harmonie qui me laissait béate d'admiration. Ses lèvres pleines légèrement rouges s'étiraient en une moue légèrement boudeuse, que je trouvai exquise. Ses cheveux châtains décoiffés, semblaient doux et soyeux, le faible soleil leur accordant des reflets cuivre. C'était tout simplement le garçon le plus magnifique qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Non, magnifique était un mot inapproprié. Il était tout simplement divin, si beau que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Une envie emplie de curiosité me prit de toucher sa peau, qui semblait aussi douce que de la soie, de parcourir ses lèvres du bout des doigts, de caresser ses cheveux doux. Une envie complètement ridicule que je chassai d'un mouvement de tête. Que m'arrivait-il ? J'étais en train de devenir l'image même que je haïssais : une jeune fille superficielle qui tombait amoureuse du premier venu parce qu'il est simplement beau. Dans mon cas c'était légèrement différent : ce garçon qui me fixait était parfait, physiquement tout du moins. C'est alors que je m'aperçus qu'il n'était pas seul. A ma gauche deux garçons, légèrement plus âges, d'un an ou deux, se tenaient plus proches de moi. L'un des deux tenait une balle de tennis. Ils étaient tout aussi pâles. Plus loin deux filles étaient allongées dans l'herbe. Blanches. Et sublimes. Ils me fixaient, sans animosité. Je reportai mon attention sur l'Adonis. Son expression avait changé. De la tristesse ?

C'est alors qu'une des jeunes filles se releva et s'avança dans ma direction. Elle était légèrement plus petite que moi, des cheveux noirs courts qui pointaient dans tous les sens, une élégance rare qui me faisait regretter de savoir marcher. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du banc et me sourit.

- Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter je crois, fit-elle avec une voix claire et chantante, tu es la nouvelle ?

- Oui, répondis-je timidement

- Tout le monde t'attendait ici, c'était presque exaspérant tu sais.

Nouveau sourire. Ses acolytes ne bougeaient toujours pas, figés tels des statues, leur regard fixé sur moi.

- Je te présente ma famille. Je m'appelle Alice.

- Bella.

Ils étaient donc de la même famille ? Pourtant ils n'avaient rien en commun à part leur beauté effarante et la pâleur de leur peau. L'Adonis cligna des yeux, son expression changea à nouveau. De nouveau la curiosité. Un des garçons bougea enfin. Blond, les cheveux ondulés. Tout aussi magnifique. Il se rangea à côté d'Alice, passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Je suis Jasper. C'est étrange que tu sois là, tu ne devrais pas aller manger ?

- A moins que tu n'aies pas encore rencontré d'élèves ?

C'est le troisième garçon qui avait parlé cette fois. Il s'était rapproché du blond en quelques pas. Un grand, costaud. Impressionnant. Les cheveux coupés courts, bruns. Il aurait pu me faire peur, mais son sourire était chaleureux, d'autant plus que sa question était stupide et qu'il le savait, tout le monde ne semblait avoir qu'une envie : découvrir la nouvelle.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je

- Tu aurais été l'élément attractif de la journée, tout le monde t'aurait regardé.

- Génial, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Ça ne te plairait pas ?

- Non.

Je n'avais jamais vu de personnes si étonnantes, et si intéressantes. J'aimais la façon dont ils s'exprimaient, leurs mots si soignés. Ils n'en prononçaient aucun d'inutile. Le commun des mortels avait tendance à en faire trop. Leurs gestes étaient sûrs, ils ne bougeaient que consciemment, aucun piétinement, aucun geste vain. Tout avait l'air calculé, et pourtant si naturel. Ils ne semblaient pas y faire attention.

- D'habitude les personnes aiment être au centre de l'attention, remarqua Jasper

- Eh bien ... pas moi.

Alice se retourna vers l'Adonis_._ Ils se fixèrent longuement. Trop longtemps pour que ça reste anodin, on aurait dit qu'ils tenaient une conversation. Silencieuse, certes mais une conversation quand même. Je devenais folle, qu'allais-je imaginer ?

- Tu veux jouer ? me demanda Jasper en désignant la balle dans sa main

Il avait dû remarquer que je fixai un peu trop intensément Alice et le garçon aux cheveux cuivre. Ces deux-là se retournèrent avec un automatisme déroutant quand la voix du blond retentit. On aurait pu appeler ça une diversion. D'ailleurs Jasper ne semblait pas très convaincu de sa question. Comme s'il savait à l'avance que je refuserai. Il semblait néanmoins…crispé. Tenu à distance.

- Pas vraiment. Et je ne fais pas de sport.

- Pas du tout ? s'esclaffa le costaud

- Jamais.

- Tant pis alors, tu peux toujours nous regarder.

Je lui souriai gentiment, tandis qu'il s'écartait de son frère. Alice s'éloigna de l'emprise de Jasper et retourna s'asseoir près de l'autre fille blonde. L'Adonis ne bougeait toujours pas. Je fuyais son regard, légèrement apeurée par son manque de discrétion. Jasper lança alors la balle vers son frère à toute puissante, celui-ci fit un bond étonnement gracieux qui me laissa béate et attrapa le canon avec aisance, ses doigts se refermant avec perfection sur la balle que je n'avais même pas vue partir. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ils éveillaient de plus de plus ma curiosité.

- Je suis Emmett au fait, m'adressa le costaud à l'autre bout de la pelouse en relançant la balle vers son frère.

- Et moi je suis Edward, souffla un ténor sublime.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'Adonis, et sursautai quand je m'aperçus qu'il se trouvait… sur le banc. C'est-à-dire son genou à dix centimètres à peine du mien. Il me sourit timidement, en une moue irrésistible. Je me détournai rapidement, gênée. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine, j'aurais pu parier que le garçon à côté de moi pouvait l'entendre. Je m'autorisai à jeter coup d'œil dans sa direction, il était en pleine lecture. Il lisait un livre. Mon livre.

- Ne te gêne pas, surtout, protestai-je.

J'aurai voulu que ma voix soit menaçante, mais bien que je détestais purement et simplement l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre ne pose, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, sur mes oeuvres, j'étais trop occupée à admirer ses cheveux cuivre pour cela. Il releva la tête, ses yeux noirs me firent fondre. D'une obscurité profonde, ils n'étaient pourtant pas qualifiables d' « inquiétants » mais je n'aurais su dire pourquoi. Immobile telle une statue de marbre, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était mort. Sa poitrine n'esquissait aucun mouvement, à croire qu'il avait coupé sa respiration, ou qu'il ne respirait tout simplement pas. Ca y est, je repartais dans mes délires ...

- Pardonne-moi, fit-il d'une voix de velours qu'il paraissait essayer de contrôler pour ne pas m'effrayer, j'ai une passion effrénée pour les livres.

Je haussai les épaules, feignis l'indifférence. En réalité ma voix était coupée, mon souffle également devant tant de beauté. Il ne baissa pas la tête, se borna à fixer mes yeux. Je me forçai à ne pas fuir son regard, alors que je réalisai que je me sentais dans l'incapacité de le faire. C'était comme s'il aspirait toute mon attention, toute ma volonté. Une espèce d'hypnose excepté le fait que j'aurais été consentante. Puis soudainement il prit une longue inspiration et son expression changea. Il lâcha subitement mon livre qui tomba avec un bruit sourd sur un des pieds du banc. Je n'y prêtai pas attention toutefois, mon attention toute retenue par la violence soudaine de ses prunelles. J'entendis un hoquet de stupeur derrière moi.

Il avait été en train de me fixer de son regard dévastateur, l'instant d'après je le voyais longer à grands pas un bâtiment en direction du parking. Ca n'avait duré qu'une seconde tout au plus. Je frisais l'hystérie, il ne pouvait pas avoir parcouru des dizaines de mètres en quelques instants. Je n'eus pas le temps d'apercevoir sa silhouette disparaître derrière le bâtiment, Alice avait déjà pris sa place sur le banc. Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver, probablement trop choquée par la réaction de son frère.

- Excuse-le. Edward est sur les nerfs ces temps-ci… me fit-elle en me lançant un regard apaisant.

Malgré cela, ses prunelles étaient alarmées, je le voyais bien. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter la haine immédiate de son frère ? Je n'avais fait que le regarder, peut-être cela l'avait-il blessé ? Non, c'était stupide. Ce n'était pas ma faute, je n'avais rien fait. Pourquoi alors sa sœur paraissait-elle affolée ? Elle détourna la tête suite à ma moue suspicieuse et fixa le ciel.

- Il fera beau cet après-midi… murmura-t-elle.

J'aurai pu croire qu'elle essayait de changer de sujet, mais son regard était trop sérieux, concentré. Elle était peut-être bonne actrice.

- Je ne pense pas, tu as vu ces nuages gris ?

Ils étaient encore plus foncés que dans la matinée.

- Préviens Carlisle, nous passons le chercher, fit Jasper.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans sa direction, ils s'étaient tous rapprochés du banc, une expression prudente sur chacun de leurs visages. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il fixait Alice, mais c'était impossible qu'il lui réponde à elle. Elle avait parlé trop bas pour qu'il l'entende. Quoique… En une synchronisation parfaite ils se dispersèrent sur la pelouse, attrapèrent leurs sacs posés sur l'herbe et se dirigèrent à la suite d'Edward, vers le parking.

Edward. Quel nom magnifique, plus courant de nos jours. J'aimais les prénoms anciens et plutôt rares, hormis le mien. Cela donnait une originalité à la personne… Je devenais folle, comment pouvais-je fantasmer à présent sur un prénom alors qu'il m'avait violemment fui ? Décidément je tombai de plus en plus bas. Je le connaissais à peine, peut-être était-il complètement stupide et immature. Peut-être qu'il ne m'avait pas trouvée à son goût et avait fui pour ne pas affronter mes traits laids ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi ses frères et sœurs étaient partis à leur tour après cet incident. Bon d'accord, aimer les livres et s'appeler Edward lui laissait une marge d'avance. Sans parler de son physique éblouissant…

- Vous n'allez pas en cours ? lançai-je

J'avais cru un instant qu'ils n'allaient pas répondre, soit par indifférence par rapport à ma petite personne, soit parce qu'ils étaient simplement trop loin pour m'entendre. Je m'étonnai pourtant de les voir tous sans exception se retourner vers moi.

- Non. Il va faire beau, autant en profiter pour sortir se promener, m'expliqua Alice avec un petit sourire.

Je haussai les épaules tandis qu'ils disparaissaient à leur tour dans le parking. Il y avait deux solutions possibles, cette famille était vraiment étrange néanmoins un millier de fois plus intéressante que toutes les personnes que j'avais cottoyées jusque là, ou bien le soleil se pointait très rarement dans la région et tous les élèves partaient en profiter, et cela était considéré comme _normal_. C'était fort possible, les traditions culturelles évoluaient avec le climat. Mais j'en doutais, le ciel était réellement sombre. J'étais certaine qu'Alice se trompait.


	3. Liens

**Chapitre 3 : Attachements**

Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'ils étaient partis. Pourtant je n'arrivai pas à me les sortir de la tête. Jamais je n'avais eu envie de connaître quelqu'un, et encore moins d'en être proche. Alors une famille entière, vous vous imaginez bien l'ironie de la situation ...

Je refermai violemment mon livre, dans lequel j'avais essayé en vain de me perdre, et me relevai alors que la sonnerie marquait la reprise des cours. J'entrai en classe nonchalamment, ils étaient partis, plus rien ne pourrait me distraire, ni m'intéresser pour la journée. Un air de déjà vu me prit. Tout le monde me reluquait. Je faillis lâcher un soupir de soulagement en constatant, qu'au moins, Mike ne partageait pas mon cours. Il était sympathique mais plutôt du genre collant. Ainsi j'allais pouvoir analyser la réaction de cette famille sans être dérangée.

Ils m'intriguaient, occupaient constamment mon esprit depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur eux. Les yeux sur lui. Je n'arrivai pas à oublier le regard violent qu'Edward m'avait jeté, avant de s'enfuir. Je ne comprenais pas ce rejet. Il avait semblé être intéressé, pour faire connaissance rien de plus toutefois. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver une raison valable à sa réaction impulsive. J'avais beau chercher, rien ne paraissait logique. Je me sentais mal, terriblement mal. Et pour une fois ce n'était pas seulement physique. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose. C'était comme s'il m'avait attiré vers lui ; j'étais captivée par sa voix, son visage, sa façon de bouger, son regard. J'avais beau ne pas le connaître, j'éprouvais un besoin terrible d'en apprendre plus sur lui. J'aurais souhaité m'expliquer avec lui. Découvrir que je m'étais faite des films, qu'il était comme tous les autres garçons : stupide et intéressé par une seule chose. J'aurais pu reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée avant de les rencontrer. Mais pire que tout, une part de mon être souhaitait plus que tout qu'il soit autre chose. Différent.

Je sortis de mon cours de littérature une heure plus tard, et me glissai dans ma voiture. Je n'avais que quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir avant d'arriver au petit hôpital de Forks. Je me rendis compte en conduisant, que mes mains n'avaient pas cessé de trembler depuis cette rencontre. Je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi et me rouler en boule sur mon matelas. Mais avant de retrouver ma solitude, je devais d'abord rencontrer mon nouveau médecin. Le docteur Cullen. Encore un qui allait me faire espérer par son blabla médical sur mes chances de survie. Je soupirais encore quand j'entrai dans le bâtiment. Une assistante m'indiqua mon chemin, et je me ruai dans l'ascenseur. J'étais pressée d'en finir. Quand je sortis enfin de l'habitacle métallique, je manquai de percuter un homme en blouse blanche qui m'esquiva au dernier moment d'un mouvement habile.

- Je suis désolée, bredouillai-je

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il d'un ténor séduisant en m'adressant un sourire

Il ne continua pas son chemin pourtant et fixa mes yeux. Il était intolérablement beau, jeune et … pâle. Est-ce que tous les gens ont une peau aussi belle que de la neige à Forks ? Ses cheveux blonds étaient courts et coiffés en arrière, il était plus grand que moi et plutôt musclé. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois tombée dans la seule ville de mannequins des Etats-Unis ? Il semblait s'amuser de ma réaction.

- Tu es Bella, pas vrai ? Ton parrain m'a déjà parlé de toi.

Collin l'avait donc déjà appelé. Nouveau soupir.

- C'est ça.

Il me sourit de nouveau, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches. Médecin, mannequin et maintenant dentiste, cela faisait quand même beaucoup pour un seul homme.

- Je t'attendais. Je dois aller voir la direction : après notre rendez-vous, je pars en week-end.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Il aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de moins attentif, et de moins séduisant je l'avoue, j'aurais levé les sourcils d'un air réprobateur. Mais je lui répondis de mon plus beau sourire.

- Va donc t'installer dans mon bureau, je reviens dans un instant.

Il m'indiqua une porte écarlate plus loin dans le couloir et repartit dans le sens inverse. J'entrai dans la pièce et refermai soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Un silence lourd et inhabituel. Je me retournai instinctivement. Cinq paires d'yeux me contemplaient. Ces yeux que j'avais imaginés dans ma tête durant cette dernière heure. Je haïssais le Destin sur le coup, me poursuivait-il ? Mais je me ravisais. J'étais tout bonnement heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de les contempler de nouveau.

- Comme par hasard, c'est toi la dernière patiente, ricana Emmett

Était-il si rare qu'ils adressent la parole à une personne extérieure à leur famille ? Oui, vue leur réaction, c'était certain.

L'ambiance se détendit subitement, une chaleur apaisante s'empara de moi. C'était étrange. Mes yeux papillonnèrent involontairement vers le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, où se tenait évidemment Edward. Son expression était froide et tendue. Ses yeux menaçants étaient noirs, et j'en frissonnai. Il n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur que plus tôt. C'était déroutant de voir la différence entre le moment où il avait semblé satisfait, et l'instant où tout avait basculé. Elément perturbateur sur lequel je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher une telle fureur ?

- Laissez-moi deviner, soupirai-je, vous partez avec le docteur Cullen, c'est ça ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Alice en s'appuyant contre le bureau derrière elle, c'est notre père.

J'en restai coite. Comment pouvait-il être le père de lycéens ? Il semblait beaucoup trop esthétique à présent ?

- Il nous a adoptés, ajouta-t-elle amusée

- Vous êtes… frères et sœurs ?

Je n'y comprenais rien. Comment pouvaient-ils être en couple alors ? Surtout que la seconde fille s'appuyait d'une manière assez sensuelle sur la cuisse d'Emmett. J'avais beau éprouver de la jalousie envers celle-ci (forcément elle était sublime), un soulagement m'envahit quand je compris qu'Edward n'était pas en couple. Ou du moins pas avec elle. Je n'aurais pas pu rivaliser. Je me retins de me frapper la tête, il était rare que je perde si facilement le contrôle de mes pensées, et voilà que maintenant je m'imaginais tenter de séduire Edward.

- On peut dire ça.. Je suis Jasper Hale, et voici Rosalie ma sœur jumelle.

C'était donc son nom. La dernière de la fratrie Cullen. Je ne l'avais jamais détaillée avant, ne l'ayant vu que couchée dans l'herbe. Ses frères et soeurs, plus accessibles pour mes yeux, avaient suffit à retenir mon attention. Elle était certes d'une beauté sans équivoque, grande, blonde et pulpeuse, mais elle me regardait avec un mépris non dissimulé. Presque du dégoût. Je reculai d'un pas, instinctivement, mon dos heurtant la poignée de la porte.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? reprit Jasper en allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en cuir du docteur Cullen

- Oh… j'ai un rendez-vous avec votre père.

- Tu es malade? demanda Emmett en fronçant les sourcils

J'acquieçai.

- Quel genre de maladie ?

- Le genre qui n'intéresse personne.

Je n'aimais pas étaler ma vie au grand jour, mais voir tous ces regards tournés vers moi impatiemment, même _le sien_, m'entraînèrent à parler. C'était comme si leurs prunelles m'hypnonisaient, et me forçaient à leur avouer la vérité.

- J'ai une… euh… une mucoviscidose.

Un silence encore plus pesant, si c'était possible, s'empara de la pièce. Tous s'étaient figés, même Jasper qui s'était mis à tapoter sa cuisse de son doigt fin. Tous me regardaient avec effroi. Je me figeai aussi avant de faire un bond sur le côté, alors que la porte s'ouvrait derrière moi, pour laisser entrer le docteur Cullen. Il avisa notre petit groupe tendu. Il avait senti l'ambiance lourde c'était certain, pourtant il n'en laissa rien paraître et referma la porte.

- Je vois que tu connais déjà mes enfants, Bella.

- On… on s'est rencontré ce midi.

- Ah, parfait, répondit-il en me souriant

Il déposa un papier sur son bureau et lança un regard à sa progéniture. J'eus l'impression qu'il s'était attardé sur Edward, mais c'était peut-être un effet de mon imagination puisqu'à sa place je me serai arrêtée sur lui.

- Allez donc m'attendre dans la voiture.

Pendant un long moment, trop long pour être naturel, ils ne bougèrent pas. Carlisle ne délaissa pas son sourire pour autant et continua de les fixer avec un regard paternel et empli d'amour, comme s'il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait d'eux. Et puis soudain, à un moment imprévisible, ils remuèrent en même temps. Jasper se releva du fauteuil, suivit Emmett et Rosalie qui sortaient déjà de la salle. Alice s'attarda devant moi, se pencha près de mon oreille, un sourire chaginé sur les lèvres et me murmura :

- Je croyais que tu avais dit ne pas faire de sport pour te défiler. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point c'était sérieux…

Je ne savais pas si je devais répondre mais elle sortit de la salle sans m'en laisser l'occasion. Quant à _lui_, Il ne bougeait pas. Carlisle alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, celui que Jasper venait de quitter. Mais je le remarquai à peine cependant, obnubilée par les yeux d'Edward. Il était furieux, cela se voyait, mais j'eus le sentiment que ce n'était pas contre moi cette fois. Et il semblait blessé. Carlisle le fixait aussi, comme s'il attendait la réaction de son fils, certain qu'il prendrait la bonne décision. Mais quel était le dilemne responsable de cette décision ?

Finalement après de longues minutes de silence, Edward fit un pas vers la porte, s'arrêta tout comme Alice devant moi. Il faisait une tête de plus que moi, et semblait encore plus sublime de près, ses traits parfaits totalement acceccibles et détaillables. Ses mains tremblantes agrippaient le bas de sa chemise noire, dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'au coude. Il tentait de contenir sa colère. J'espérais qu'elle n'éclaterait pas contre moi.

Il leva la main, vraiment très lentement. Je voyais chacun de ses tremblements dans l'air tandis qu'elle approchait de mon visage. J'étais folle de ne pas bouger, sa réaction était prévisible, il allait me frapper. Pourtant ses prunelles inspiraient une douleur immédiate, que je ne comprenais pas. Alors, du bout des doigts, il frôla ma joue et dessina le contour de ma mâchoire. Son contact m'électrisa, je tressaillis. Il m'avait à peine touchée pourtant c'était comme si sa caresse s'était enfoncée dans ma chair, jusque dans mes os, et m'irradiait de plaisir. Sa main était gelée, mais ses doigts frais étaient du baume apaisant sur ma douleur quotidienne. Je ne croyais pas m'être jamais sentie si entière. J'étais en vie. Je me laissais plonger dans ses yeux. J'y lisais beaucoup de sentiments. De la fureur en surface, de la souffrance aussi, puis plus en profondeur, de la peur, et … autre chose que je ne parvenais pas à qualifier. Quelque chose d'apaisant, de chaud, de réconfortant. Sa caresse se fit infiniment douce contre ma peau, et je frissonnai à nouveau. J'eus l'intime conviction, que ce geste était une excuse, pour un acte involontaire qu'il commettait, ou qu'il commettrait. Pouvait-il s'agir de sa haine immédiate envers moi ? Puis il abaissa sa main rapidement, la colla contre son torse, sur son coeur et suivit le chemin de ses frères et sœurs dans le couloir après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

Je restai stupéfaite pendant un long moment, alors que la scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes tout au plus. Carlisle n'avait pas bougé. Quand je tournai les yeux vers lui, il me dévisageait. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil, en face de son bureau, encore chancelante et fixai mes lacets. Je ne voulais pas avoir à expliquer ma gêne provoquée par la réaction de son fils, et par-dessus la mienne. Car il était évident que j'étais troublée.

- C'est un garçon spécial.

Je relevai la tête, croisai son regard curieux. Ses prunelles regorgeaient de sagesse, il me sembla soudain beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne le laissait voir. Pas au sens du nombre d'années de vie, mais de l'expérience. Hors un homme de trente ans ne pouvait pas donner cette impression. C'était réellement bouleversant. Je n'arrivai pas à parler, une boule s'était logée dans ma gorge, mais il ne semblait pas attendre de réponse.

- Comment trouves-tu la ville ?

Il n'était pas comme tous les médecins que j'avais connus. Pas seulement parce que ces enfants paraissaient … différents, et qu'il était d'un physique plutôt avantageant, mais parce qu'il m'observait avec une telle concentration qu'il paraissait tenter de déchiffrer la moindre de mes réactions. Je ne lisais pas de pitié sur son visage, simplement une franche curiosité à mon encontre. Sa phrase ne relevait pas de la simple politesse, il était réellement intéressé.

- Hmm… verte !

Son sourire réapparut sur ses traits.

- Tu t'y plairas ici. Une fois que les gens se seront habitués à ta présence, ce sera calme.

Il parlait en connaissance de cause, c'était certain.

- Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Pas trop faible ?

- Non, mentis-je

- Tu peux me dire la vérité, je ne te blâmerai pas. Ce n'est tout de même pas ta faute, fit-il d'une voix douce

- J'ai connu mieux, soupirai-je

- Qu'as-tu mangé aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il

- Une barre de céréales... marmonnai-je, certaine qu'il ne pourrait pas m'attendre

- Bella, répondit-il en secouant la tête d'un air désaprobateur.

Il ne semblait pas en colère, simplement déçu, et cela eut encore plus d'impact.

- Je n'ai jamais faim.

- C'est normal, au début. Il faut te forcer à manger régulièrement, de tout. En petites doses, pour commencer. Puis ça ira tout seul et tu prendras goût à la nourriture... Bella, tu as une maladie respiratoire, ce n'est pas censé influer autant ton alimentation. Il y a autre chose dont tu voudrais qu'on parle ?

Je ne savais pas. Je haussai les épaules.

- Je veux suivre tes progrès de près. Une fois par mois ne suffit pas, je veux que tu viennes toutes les semaines me voir. Mon travail n'est pas uniquement de devoir te donner de faux espoirs. Je veux t'aider à aller mieux.

Comment un homme, que je connaissais depuis si peu de temps, avait-il réussi à me toucher autant ? Il agissait comme un… père avec moi. C'était assez réconfortant. Il m'avait comprise et voulait réellement m'aider. Pourtant, sa phrase me laissait coite.

- « De faux espoirs » ? Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je guérisse alors ? Je vais bientôt mourir ?

Ma voix était teintée d'une espèce de soulagement. J'étais assez ravie d'apprendre que je n'aurais plus à me battre et à culpabiliser de faire du mal aux rares qui se préoccupaient de mon sort. Juste attendre et profiter du peu qui me restait.

- Bella, morigéna-t-il (il avait compris ma réaction une fois de plus), pas tout de suite enfin ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Aucun traitement n'a marché, il est inutile d'en recommencer un autre. Ton ancien médecin m'a averti que celui en cours marchait mieux que les autres.

C'était vrai, il retardait l'avancée de la maladie et me permettait de rester douze heures sans dormir. C'est en partie pour cela que j'avais accepté de retourner au lycée.

- Mais c'est le dernier découvert. Tu peux espérer quelques mois, voire quelques années. Mais pour cela il faudrait que tu suives ton traitement à la lettre, et que tu manges. Tu pourrais encore t'en sortir, si tu faisais des efforts.

- Je prends mes médicaments et mes vitamines.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Sors un peu, va respirer le bon air sur la plage. Essaie de t'accrocher à la vie. Et mange. N'as-tu pas envie de profiter ? D'avoir des amis, de découvrir des choses ?

- Si mais…

.- Mais quoi, Bella ?

- Je devrais m'en séparer tôt ou tard.

- Alors tu préfères attendre gentiment que la mort pointe son nez chez toi ?

Un sentiment stupéfiant s'empara soudain de moi. J'eus l'impression que ces paroles n'étaient prononcées que pour me forcer à vivre, pour me motiver. Hors une partie de mon cerveau était convaincue que ce docteur avait une autre issue pour moi. Que tout n'était pas définitivement perdu. Que je n'allais pas mourir. La seconde d'après, je me sentais complètement ridicule. C'était irrationnel.

- Je n'aime pas traîner avec les gens de mon âge.

- Tu aimes bien Alice ?

Sa question me désarçonna.

- Oui, avouai-je en haussant les épaules

- Reste un peu avec elle, c'est une fille intéressante.

- Je ne veux pas être un boulet que l'on traîne avec dépit derrière soi.

- Elle n'a pas pitié de toi Bella. Elle t'apprécie déjà, ça se voit.

- Je la connais à peine…

- Justement.

La discussion était close je le sentais.

- Je te vois la semaine prochaine Bella. A la même heure.

- Entendu.

- Et appelle-moi Carlisle, je t'en prie.

Il me sourit à nouveau et me fit sortir de son bureau.


	4. Indifférence

**Chapitre 4 : Indifférence**

J'avais espéré que son geste changerait sa colère à mon égard. Ce ne fut pas le cas. J'étais sortie de l'hôpital en même temps que Carlisle. La Volvo rutilante des Cullen était garée à quelques voitures de la mienne, je ne l'avais pas remarquée en arrivant. Évidemment ils avaient attendu leur père près de leur voiture, je n'avais pas osé jeter un coup d'œil vers eux, trop gênée par ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais bredouillé un vague « au revoir » à Carlisle et avait bondi dans mon Audi en me cognant la tête contre l'habitacle.

Ils avaient été absents une semaine complète au lycée. La pire semaine de ma vie, et pourtant j'en ai connues. Mon cerveau s'était remis en marche grâce à eux, grâce à lui et ils n'étaient plus là pour me contenter. J'avais désespérément besoin de les revoir. D'être sûre que je n'avais pas été suffisamment folle pour tout imaginer. J'avais mal, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Même si je me doutais que j'aurais voulu être proche d'eux. De lui. Parce qu'il s'agissait surtout de lui, même si j'essayai de m'en dissuader. Les autres seraient revenus, j'aurais été satisfaite quelques jours, et je me serai lassée. Mais j'étais sûre de ne jamais m'habituer à _sa_ présence dans le lycée. Je me connaissais assez bien pour savoir que je le suivrai des yeux à chaque fois qu'il serait à portée de vue, et que je ferais tout pour le croiser dans les couloirs. Bien que ce sentiment fût nouveau (de la fascination ?) je savais quelles seraient mes réactions. Plus ou moins. Et je me trouvais stupide de l'apprécier à ce point sans vraiment le connaître. Parce que je n'étais pas amoureuse, c'était sûr. Après tout, je le connaissais à peine…

J'avais dû atteindre le quota de nuits atroces. Les Cullen hantaient mes cauchemars, et ceux qui y revenaient le plus souvent étaient Edward et Rosalie. Bien que cette dernière soit en général mon bourreau dans mes rêves, les autres se contentaient de me fuir, et je les poursuivais dans l'espoir de survivre. Bouleversant. Mais je rattrapais volontiers mes heures de sommeil pendant les cours, qui étaient plus ennuyeux que jamais. Ironie du sort, Forks avait affiché un rare soleil éclatant pendant ces sept jours, preuve que le Destin s'acharnait contre moi. Les livres et la musique n'avaient plus rien d'attrayant ni son visage, ni ses yeux ne voulaient quitter mes pensées. Je me contentais de vivre comme un mort-vivant, de me rendre en cours, et de me rouler en boule sur mon matelas si tôt rentrée chez moi. La douleur qui m'envahissait était plus forte chaque nuit et je craignais de ne plus me réveiller au petit matin.

Puis après une semaine, ils étaient revenus, mine de rien. Et la pluie avec. Ils étaient apparus, soudain, au réfectoire comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis, avec une élégance hors du commun. Mes souvenirs me semblaient si faux après avoir revu leurs visages divins, ils étaient plus magnifiques que dans mes cauchemars encore. J'éprouvais un surprenant soulagement la première journée, puis ensuite je compris que leur retour n'avait rien changé à ma solitude. A quoi m'attendais-je, après tout ? A ce qu'ils me prennent dans leurs bras, et m'acceptent dans leur groupe insolite ? Moi, contrairement à eux, je n'avais rien de spécial. J'aimais être seule, mais j'aurais aimé d'avantage faire partie des leurs. Ils m'avaient fait réaliser que la solitude n'était pas forcément ce qui me convenait le mieux. Edward avait perdu son masque de dureté, il m'ignorait royalement. J'avais découvert que nous partagions mes cours de l'après-midi, à savoir littérature et biologie, et par un hasard douteux j'étais assise à côté de lui puisque j'étais la nouvelle, et que lui était un solitaire endurci. Mais loin d'apprécier cette proximité, j'étais d'autant plus frustrée. J'étais à deux doigts de retomber dans un état comateux, j'avais été convaincue d'avoir une importance, aussi faible soit-elle, dans leur vie. Après tout j'étais une des rares à leur avoir adressé la parole. Mon cerveau s'était remis en marche grâce à eux, grâce à lui et on me retirait tous mes espoirs.

La deuxième semaine se passa beaucoup mieux. J'avais fini d'espérer qu'ils viendraient me voir, contempler la vie que j'aurais aimé avoir me suffisait. Ou alors l'être avec qui j'avais envie de la partager. J'avais presque une raison de me lever le matin. Je sortais enfin de ma léthargie quotidienne, j'arrivais à dormir quelques heures et la douleur qui me tiraillait le ventre, s'effaçait peu à peu.

Au réfectoire, les Cullen avaient l'habitude de s'installer à une table ronde, à l'écart de tout élève. Ils ne parlaient presque pas, ou à voix basse, et ne mangeaient pas grand-chose – pour ne pas dire rien. J'étais bien placée pour le savoir puisque je passais le plus clair de mon temps à les espionner. Pas discrètement, je cherchai surtout à surprendre leur regard. Un signe qui m'aurait prouvé que je n'avais pas rêvé. Mais ils ne daignaient pas me parler, ni même m'adresser un regard. A croire que je n'existais plus. Un jour, j'avais pourtant surpris un regard d'Alice à la cantine. Elle avait vite détourné les yeux et avait reporté son attention vers Jasper. Et son expression m'avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas si indifférente à ma personne. Je comprenais de moins en moins. Eprouvaient-ils du dégoût parce que j'étais malade ? Alors je les reluquai encore plus, certaine qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'observerait même si j'aurais tout donné pour cela. Et j'en profitai pour détailler leurs corps et leurs manières parfaites. En m'attardant plus sur lui que sur les autres. Je n'avais rien d'autre de mieux à faire, ayant fui la bande de Mike après quelques jours passés à leur table. Ils étaient gentils mais trop différents de moi, nous n'avions absolument pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Et j'aimais le silence.

Alors je mangeai seule. Je mangeai, peu certes, mais quand même. En général je me contenais d'une bouchée de chaque, plus quand les mets paraissaient appétissants –autant que les repas de la cantine peuvent l'être. Carlisle était confiant, ses rendez-vous avaient été les seuls moments où j'ouvrai la bouche. Même les professeurs me laissaient tranquille. De la pitié sans aucun doute. Je n'avais pas osé demander la raison de l'absence de ses cinq enfants, c'était trop personnel, et ça aurait avoué mon attachement pour eux. Je me sentais bien avec Carlisle, en sécurité. Il avait beau m'enguirlander, je le laissais faire, après tout ce n'était pas pour faire semblant comme tous ces autres médecins. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi. Néanmoins, j'avais beau faire des efforts pour me nourrir, je n'allais pas mieux. Ma gorge se desséchait plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire, et j'avais souvent du mal à respirer. Mais tant pis, j'avais trouvé un allié, même s'il n'était pas exactement celui de la famille que j'avais espéré.

Je ne devais pas avoir l'air très intéressant non plus, puisqu'à force de repousser gentiment Mike, il avait fini par arrêter de me suivre, se contentant de quelques vagues sourires quand mon regard croisait le sien par accident. Carlisle avait eu raison, la ville était redevenue calme, et je m'y sentais étrangement bien. Au final la maison me plaisait également, il n'y avait pas autant de ménage que ce que je croyais. En réalité il n'y avait plus un seul grain de poussière, j'aurais pourtant juré avoir aperçu des résidus sur la cheminée le jour de mon arrivée.

La seule amélioration non remarquable restait mon sommeil. Mes cauchemars ne s'atténuaient pas, et j'avais beau revivre les mêmes (plusieurs fois par nuit), je ne m'y 'habituai pas. Je passai donc ma soirée à écouter de la musique. Je n'avais pas de voisins, j'en profitai pour la mettre plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée, ou je m'installai devant le feu pour lire des livres que Collin m'avait prêtés.

Penchée sur mon bloc-notes, je feignais d'être absorbée par les gribouillages que j'y inscrivais, tandis qu'il tirait le tabouret à ma gauche avant de s'y poser. Je ne lui adressai pas un coup d'œil, sachant que le premier que je poserai sur lui serait fatal, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de le reluquer pendant toute l'heure. C'était ma dernière heure de la journée, la journée avait été comme toutes les autres, atroce. Notre professeur de biologie arriva enfin, alors que la première sonnerie de reprise des cours retentissait. J'avais pris l'habitude d'aller en classe dès la fin du déjeuner, pour ne pas subir le froid à l'extérieur et une rencontre éventuelle avec Mike et sa bande.

- Avant de poursuivre notre chapitre, je souhaiterai vous parler d'une sortie scolaire qui aura lieu dans trois semaines. Mademoiselle Stanley si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite de glousser, je vous mets à la porte !

Je relevai la tête sous le choc. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter une sortie scolaire avec tous les élèves aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres – à part un, évidemment- ?

- Nous allons aller visiter plusieurs serres à Beaver, nous partirons en car et j'ai besoin d'une autorisation signée de vos parents pour vous emmener. Inutile de songer à rester chez vous, si vous ne rapportez pas ce papier (il agita une pile de feuilles) vous serez cloitré au lycée une journée entière.

Je soupirai un peu trop ostensiblement peut-être, puisque les têtes devant moi me jetèrent des coups d'œil curieux, alors que le professeur se dirigeait entre les rangées pour distribuer les autorisations. Un brouhaha général s'était installé dans la salle, tous étaient heureux de rater une journée de cours. Tous sauf moi et mon voisin de table qui n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement. Il semblait complètement en décalage avec eux, plus que d'habitude parmi l'enthousiasme débordant de nos camarades. Arrivé à ma hauteur le professeur se pencha vers moi pour me parler à voix basse, posant deux coudes sur ma paillasse. _Notre_ paillasse.

- Isabella ...

- Bella, murmurai-je pour la dixième fois de la journée

- ... je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche, tu es ma première élève émancipée. Tu dois signer ça toute seule, c'est bien cela ?

J'acquiesçai, il me sourit en me tendant une feuille et repartit dans l'allée. Je fourrai négligemment l'autorisation dans mon sac, la froissant à moitié.

- Bien, reprenez votre cours. Monsieur Yorkie, au lieu de bavarder, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur l'adaptation de l'organisme face à l'effort musculaire ?

C'était reparti pour la monotonie. La classe se calma instantanément, et les sourires joyeux disparurent. Je me glissai en arrière sur mon tabouret de façon à poser ma tête entre mes coudes, mais mon bras heurta quelque chose de dur qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Je sursautai, un peu trop violemment, tandis qu'un courant électrique m'irradiait. Et je n'étais pas la seule.

Edward retira son bras trop vivement pour que je le voie. Il me fixait d'un regard pénétrant dénué de sa fureur habituelle qui me fit trembler malgré moi. Je soutins son regard, autant que ma nervosité me le permettait. Il ne cilla pas une seule fois, se bornant à me vriller de ses iris inquisiteurs qui m'avaient, malgré moi, manqué. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le tabouret, tandis que je me forçai à ne surtout pas détourner les yeux. Il était plus près, j'étais certaine que son tabouret n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si proche du mien. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit lentement, et son haleine douce chatouilla mes narines. Je me penchai inconsciemment en avant, inhalai autant que je pouvais, me délectant de son arôme de miel et de vanille. Je fermai les yeux. Ce n'était pas une défaite, si combat il y avait. Je devais juste reprendre mes esprits.

Sa voix fluide et mélodieuse me parvint, comme le carillon du vent, tintant comme de l'argent. Mes yeux se rouvrirent. Réponse automatique à sa parole. Je n'aurais pas dû aimer ce vertige qui s'empara de moi, ce frisson de plaisir qui me parcourut en l'entendant_ lui_, prononcer _mon_ nom. Ces syllabes dans sa voix irrésistible n'auraient pas dû me sembler si tentantes. J'aimais les intonations qu'il y mettait en prononçant ce mot, comme s'il lui appartenait, comme s'il avait l'habitude de le prononcer. Cette façon si personnelle de le formuler. Pour une fois ce raccourci prenait un sens. Je n'étais pas « Isabella Swan » juste « Bella ». Ses iris incandescents me firent fondre. Son regard doré était empreint d'une douceur infinie, si parfaite. Comment avait-il pu être si noir auparavant ? Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire en coin qui arrêta mon cœur durant plusieurs battements. Je savais que je ne trouverai pas le bonheur avant de le revoir encore et encore se former en me regardant. Personne ne m'avait jamais contemplé ainsi. Jamais ma maladie n'avait compté si peu dans la balance.

- Bella ?


	5. Euphorie

**Chapitre 5 : Euphorie**

Ma voix resta coincée un long moment au fond de ma gorge. Trop longtemps pour paraître naturelle. Si longtemps que j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir aligner deux mots. Bon sang, un enfant aurait compris à quel point j'étais troublée par son charme, c'était si évident.

- Oui ? Murmurai-je

- Comment vas-tu ?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire insolent, néanmoins exquis. Je devais avoir l'air complètement ridicule à le fixer de la sorte, avec si peu de discrétion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward ? soufflai-je

Mes maigres essais ne parvinrent pas à rendre ma voix emprise d'une quelconque rancœur, j'étais trop éblouie pour pouvoir m'énerver. Quelle injustice… Malgré mes chuchotements, ma gorge me brûla férocement quand je prononçais ce nom que je me répétais trop souvent en silence, malgré moi.

- Tu as raison d'être en colère, je n'ai pas été très fair-play. On reprend sur de bonnes bases, veux-tu ?

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répétai-je avec plus d'aplomb cette fois

La réponse fusa.

- Savoir pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec tes parents.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à moi soudainement ? Avec beaucoup d'efforts, je détournai le regard de son visage angélique, et feignis d'être intéressée par les schémas que notre professeur traçait au tableau. Mais je sentais toujours son regard me vriller.

- Ils sont morts quand j'étais petite, avouai-je

Je me retournai pour juger sa réaction, instinctivement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux, fixés sur les gribouillis que ma main exécutait sur le bloc-notes. J'en profitai pour détailler ses iris avec soin. Ils étaient d'une couleur dorée, profonde et lumineuse avec de légères nuances couleur crème nacrée. J'aurais voulu me plonger dans cet or fondu. Ses longs cils étaient d'un noir de jais, et frôlaient délicatement ses joues quand il clignait des yeux. Son regard rencontra le mien une nouvelle fois, et je me perdis dans la contemplation.

- Comment …

- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? Objectai-je, tu n'as même pas dit…

- Bonjour, riposta-t-il en dévoilant une rangée parfaite de dents blanches

Je soupirai à nouveau. Détournant les yeux une nouvelle fois, je fixai les boucles enlacées dessinées sur mon bloc-notes.

- Perspicace, pas vrai ?

- Probablement, répondit-il, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent une fois encore les siens. Son regard était beaucoup, beaucoup trop curieux. Trop séduisant. Trop éblouissant. Bon sang, comment faisait-il pour être aussi attirant ?

- Parce que tu as répondu aux miennes ? Pourquoi m'adresser la parole, maintenant, alors que tu m'ignores complètement depuis plusieurs semaines ?

Ma voix avait claqué comme un fouet, sèche et aussi froide que de la glace. Son expression était à présent peinée, et je m'en voulais déjà de l'avoir blessé d'une quelconque façon. Un sentiment protecteur s'empara de moi et me fit frissonner. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il ait mal, que ce soit de ma faute ou pas. J'allais m'excuser, mais il fut plus rapide.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, murmura-t-il si faiblement que je ne fus pas sûre que cela me soit adressé.

La souffrance évidente dans sa voix fluide me désarçonna plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Pourquoi éprouvais-je de la peine face à son chagrin ? Il venait de me repousser. Ma déception était lisible sur mon visage, c'était certain. Etait-ce un genre qu'il voulait se donner ? J'aurais juré que non, il paraissait à la fois si sincère et si inaccessible. Mystérieux.

- Dommage.

Je tournai légèrement mon tabouret sur la droite symboliquement, et ramenai mes cheveux devant mon visage. J'étais troublée par sa présence, c'était vrai, et j'aurais voulu, au fond de moi, qu'il insiste, mais j'étais aussi blessée de son attitude pendant ces derniers jours. Malgré mon rejet, son corps était encore tourné vers moi et j'aurais parié qu'il continuait de me fixer. J'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas vérifier.

Nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse dans l'établissement.

Je me levai promptement et étirai mon muscles endoloris, j'étais restée trop longtemps crispée dans la même position. Instinctivement je me retournai et croisai son regard toujours peiné. Un élancement au cœur m'incita à poser ma main sur ma poitrine.

- Tu as fini, chuchota-t-il

- Oui, acquiesça-je

Que pouvais-je répondre d'autre ?

- Ce n'était pas une question. Je t'accompagne ?

.Un nouveau soulèvement de mon coeur résonna dans ma poitrine à l'idée d'avoir l'opportunité de pouvoir profiter de quelques minutes de plus en sa compagnie. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon corps entier veuille répondre à sa voix ?

- Si tu veux.

Il attendit patiemment que je range mes affaires dans mon sac, avant de me suivre jusque dans le couloir.

- Tu n'as pas cours ? demandai-je

- Non, répondit-il simplement

Lentement, nous marchâmes côte à côté vers le parking sans échanger de paroles. Etrangement, j'étais détendue. Il ne paraissait pas avoir besoin de combler le silence, et même si j'aurais peut-être préféré me délecter de sa voix, j'aimais le fait qu'il ne soit pas prolixe. C'était un signe de gêne, et ma solitude ne supportait pas les bavardages inutiles. Pourquoi les humains ont-ils autant besoin de combler le silence pour se sentir à l'aise ?

Il passa devant moi, sans me barrer le chemin toutefois, sa silhouette musclée et svelte me guidant dans une direction inconnue.

- Ca te dirait, qu'on reste un peu dans ma voiture ? On pourrait… écouter de la musique, hésita-t-il en évitant mes yeux

- Pourquoi pas ? répondis-je en rougissant

Il m'adressa un sourire en coin et m'entraîna vers la Volvo. Je m'installai côté passager -tandis qu'il refermait la porte sur moi- et l'admirai faire le tour de sa voiture. Sa démarche était si élégante. Etait-ce possible d'autant de perfection chez un être humain ? Je me détendis sur le siège en cuir de sa voiture, respirant à pleines narines son parfum envoûtant qui régnait dans l'habitable. Il entra, referma la portière entraînant un courant d'air derrière lui. Son arôme me frappa en plein fouet, investit mes narines, mon cerveau. Son parfum m'irradia de joie, me fit presque tourner la tête. Son index appuya sur quelques boutons de la radio, et laissa une mélodie douce en fond. Puis il se tourna vers moi, ses iris incandescents fixés sur les miens.

- Tu es de meilleure humeur maintenant ? fit-il en riant

J'attendis qu'il termine, savourant son rire cristallin et fluide.

- Peut-être pas.

Il m'offrit un sourire en coin irrésistible.

- Je suis vraiment … curieux de savoir pourquoi tu es émancipée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il haussa les épaules, aussi perdu que moi.

- Je te l'ai dit, mes parents sont morts.

- Ils te manquent ?

- Pas du tout. Je ne les ai pas connus.

Ma réponse le désarçonna.

- Comment ?

- Un accident de voiture. J'avais quelques mois.

- Pourquoi es-tu encore en vie, alors ?

N'importe qui d'autre. N'importe qui d'autre et je n'aurais pas répondu. N'importe qui d'autre et j'aurais pu croire qu'il se fichait de moi. Mais son expression était si sincère, et ses traits tellement concentrés, qu'ils me poussèrent à continuer.

- Je n'étais pas dans la voiture, ils partaient en soirée. J'étais chez mon parrain à ce moment-là.

- Et tu as vécu chez lui jusqu'à maintenant, fit-il l'air ravi de me comprendre enfin

- Non plus, répliquai en souriant, les services sociaux n'ont jamais voulu. Il vivait seul. Alors on m'a envoyée dans plusieurs familles d'accueil, et puis au final j'ai demandé l'émancipation. J'ai vécu six mois avec lui avant de venir ici.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

- Disons que j'allais un peu mieux, mais mon médecin m'avait prévenu que ce ne serait que passager. Collin a insisté pour que je quitte ma chambre où je passais mes journées entières. Et puis, même si je m'entends bien avec lui, je n'aime pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai besoin de me retrouver. Alors je suis venue pour découvrir la ville de mes parents.

- Ca te plaît ?

- C'est calme. Je _commence_ à aimer.

Il me sourit de nouveau. Etait-ce si évident, que je _commençai_s à m'attacher à lui ?

- Et toi, alors ? Tu ne m'as rien dit sur ta vie, repris-je en espérant refreiner mon enthousiasme

J'aurais tellement voulu connaître tout sur lui.

- Eh bien… Carlisle et Esmé nous ont adopté moi et les autres quand j'avais sept ans. Nous avons emménagé ici, il y a deux ans de cela. Avant nous étions en Alaska.

- Vous devez aimer le froid, remarquai-je

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de m'adresser son sourire en coin. Ses yeux dorés se fixèrent sur moi une nouvelle fois, une seconde de trop, avant de se détourner vers le pare-brise.

- C'est vraiment étrange, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Quoi donc ? reprit-il en reportant son attention sur moi

- Tes yeux. A l'hôpital, la dernière fois (je tressaillais alors que mon cerveau retraçait le souvenir de sa main sur ma peau), ils étaient noirs.

Son regard s'agrandit de stupeur alors qu'il me dévisageait. Il semblait complètement paniqué. Sa main posée négligemment jusqu'alors, se tendit autour du levier de vitesse. Ses phalanges devinrent blanches à force d'être sollicitées. L'instant qu'il me fallut pour faire l'aller-retour de sa main à ses yeux, fut suffisant pour qu'il se recompose un visage de pierre. Néanmoins sa mâchoire était anormalement tendue. Le silence fut pesant, lourd, trop long pour être naturel. Complètement différent de celui qui nous avait accompagnés pendant que nous marchions.

- C'est la première fois qu'on me fait la réflexion. Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? C'est peut-être l'éclairage, fit-il d'une seule traite

Sa crispation physique ne reflétait pas l'écho de sa voix pourtant calme. Ses intonations étaient délibérées, comme un texte récité dont il aurait revu chacun des mots. Mais son ton était froid, pire même. Glacial. Je frissonnai et baissai les yeux, blessée par sa réaction. Sa main se tendit dans ma direction mais s'arrêta en cours de chemin tandis que mon cœur battait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Je relevai les yeux vers son visage angélique. Il s'était rapproché de moi. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis, ses yeux exprimaient une souffrance dont je ne devinais pas la cause, et son sourire était abattu.

- Pardon, chuchota-t-il

Je restai figée. Mes yeux dans les siens.

D'accord. J'avais toujours su qu'il était différent. Trop pâle, d'une beauté unique, il ne mangeait pas. Sans parler de son intelligence hors du commun, de sa peau glaciale et de sa façon de s'exprimer trop soutenue pour être d'époque. A présent la couleur de ses yeux. Très bien, ce n'étaient que des détails. J'étais sans doute trop obnubilée par sa personne pour remarquer qu'ils n'avaient aucune importance. Mais ne venait-il pas de confirmer mes soupçons ? Ne venait-il pas de s'excuser ? Pour quoi ? Son mensonge ? Sa différence ? Son rejet ? Tout à la fois ?

- Tu m'expliqueras, un jour ? demandai-je d'un ton qui ne ressemblait que trop à une supplication

- J'espère, Bella. J'espère, souffla-t-il en grimaçant

Il avait beau essayer d'adopter une attitude légère, il ne me berna pas. Ses yeux étaient bien trop accablés et douloureux pour que je m'y perde. L'océan de topaze devenait terne, et sans vie.

- Tu devrais y aller, Bella, fit-il en soupirant

Ses paupières mauves se fermèrent automatiquement tandis qu'il inspirait. J'étais désemparée à l'idée de le quitter, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était nécessaire pour lui et qu'il ne me demandait pas de partir par plaisir.

- On se voit demain ?

- Bien sûr.

- A demain alors, fis-je en ouvrant la portière

- A demain Bella, répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux

Je sortis de la voiture délicatement et fis le tour de la voiture tandis que les yeux du propriétaire me suivaient.

Je venais de fermer les portes à tout autre Destin. Je n'avais jamais eu de projet, ma vie ne m'en avait pas laissé. Or, j'avais déraisonnablement envie de passer le temps qu'il me restait à vivre à ses côtés, à apprendre à le connaître. Etait-ce trop demandé ? Sans doute. Je ne le méritais pas. Il était si extraordinaire, et moi si … étrange. J'avais été tentée de dire « normale ». Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Même pour le commun des mortels, je ne l'étais pas. La maladie me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds, c'est ainsi que ma semelle dérapa sur une surface anormalement glissante et pentue. Je ramenai mes mains par réflexe devant moi, histoire de protéger mon crâne du bitume qui se rapprochait trop rapidement de mon corps. A moins que ce ne fusse moi qui plongeait littéralement vers lui. Je plissai les yeux, attendant le choc. Mais il ne vint jamais, en tout cas pas de ce côté-là. Ce fut mon cœur qui frappa avec force contre ma cage thoracique. Deux bras froids s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et me remirent sur mes pieds. La Terre reprit son sens.

Tu risques de te faire mal, si tu ne regardes pas où tu marches, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils

Néanmoins ses dents mordillaient sa joue, retenant son sourire.

- Merci, chuchotai-je feignant l'agacement

En réalité j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à rajouter une nouvelle chute à ma liste. Et j'aimais beaucoup trop la façon dont ses mains tenaient ma taille fine.

- C'est ta voiture ? me demanda-t-il en me libérant de son emprise à mon plus grand regret

Je ne pus retenir un soulagement désespéré, un poil trop indiscret, et regardai dans la direction que son doigt me désignait. J'étais tombée juste à côté de ma voiture, quelle aubaine ! J'acquiesçai face à son regard interrogateur.

- Dis-donc, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aimais les voitures, surtout une Audi, ricana Edward

- Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est un cadeau de Collin, et elle m'est bien pratique.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. A demain Bella, tâche de ne pas t'écraser en rejoignant ta portière.

Il s'éloigna en riant tandis que je montai dans l'habitable, désespérément honteuse. Mais j'étais heureuse. Edward m'adressait la parole. J'avais une chance qu'il me dise la vérité, plus tard. Même si tout ceci n'était pas vraiment important, seule sa présence l'était. Et plus que tout, il avait l'air de s'intéresser à moi, aussi possible que ça puisse l'être.

En arrivant devant la maison, mon état de gaieté avait rarement était aussi haut. Voire jamais. Pourtant mon sourire se figea lorsque je découvris un pick-up garé dans la petite cour. Un homme était assis sur les marches du perron.


	6. Dépendance

**Chapitre 6 : Dépendance**

Nerveuse, je me penchai vers le siège arrière et profitai de ce moment de répit pour tenter de calmer les soubresauts de mon cœur. J'attrapai la sangle de mon sac de cours et le traînai avec moi au dehors.

Je me rendis compte, après m'y être reprise à deux fois pour refermer correctement la portière, que je m'étais trompée. n'était pas assis. Du moins, pas là où je l'avais cru. Sa silhouette était installée dans un fauteuil roulant. Je m'approchai de lui en essayant de me composer un visage serein.

L'homme aurait pu être qualifié de « bien portant ». Assez gras, il débordait des barres de fer de son fauteuil presque invisible sous sa masse. Cette imposante carrure imposait le respect et respirait la sagesse. Son visage avait une magnifique teinte brune, malgré un bon nombre de rides qui parsemaient ses traits. Ses cheveux épais noirs faisaient ressortir son regard sombre néanmoins chaleureux.

- Bonjour Isabella.

- Bella, corrigeai-je automatiquement à haute voix, d'un ton légèrement désabusé.

- Bella, reprit-il avec un sourire amusé. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenue de ma visite plus tôt. Je suis Billy Black, un très vieil ami de ton père.

Je m'approchai de lui et serrai timidement sa large paume chaude qu'il tendait vers moi.

- Bonjour.

- J'espère que ton installation s'est bien passée.

- Très bien, merci.

- N'hésite pas à passer nous voir à la Push, Mrs Newton m'a prévenue que tu vivais seule à présent. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

La Push. J'avais appris par les bavardages incessants de Mike et sa bande qu'il s'agissait d'une réserve Quileute, légèrement à l'ouest de Forks. Les jeunes de la ville profitaient souvent des weekends pour aller surfer sur les plages, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire dans le coin je suppose.

- Nous ? répétai-je.

- Oui, moi et mon fils, Jacob.

Il tendit un large doigt vers son pick-up. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le conducteur y était encore installé. Le fils en question daigna enfin sortir de l'habitacle et vint me saluer. Il semblait avoir mon âge, voire légèrement plus. Mais ses yeux noirs et son sourire enfantin inspiraient la jeunesse et l'innocence. A l'instar de son père, ses cheveux étaient épais et noirs, et sa peau brune. Néanmoins la comparaison s'arrêtait là, Jacob avait une peau parfaitement lisse et tendue sur des muscles saillants et fermes. Ses épaules étaient larges, ses mains, deux abattoirs. Je fus obligée de lever la tête pour apercevoir son visage, alors qu'il faisait plus d'une tête de plus que moi. Lorsque qu'il enserra mes doigts à son tour, j'eus peur de les perdre, mais sa poigne était tendre et brûlante.

- Salut, fit-il en me souriant.

Ce n'était pas la voix grave et rauque à laquelle je m'attendais.

- N'hésite pas, si tu as besoin… répéta Billy. Ça te plairait de venir dîner à la maison demain soir ? Nous pourrions discuter un peu.

- Pourquoi pas ?

J'aurais pu refuser, mais ces deux là avaient attisé ma curiosité. Leur invitation ne semblait pas seulement courtoise, leur chaleur inspirait la sympathie. Mon rapprochement avec Edward me donnait envie, de m'ouvrir au monde, de rencontrer des personnes intéressantes qui pourraient m'apprendre ce que la solitude ne m'apportait pas.

- Bien. Jake passera te chercher, hein mon garçon ?

Il effectua une bourrade dans le dos de son fils tandis que celui-ci se baissait pour desserrer le frein du fauteuil roulant. Jacob ne répondit pas, se contentant de grimacer avant d'afficher un sourire tordu dans ma direction. Je souriai en retour sans me forcer.

- Ça marche, répondis-je sans me dépétir de mon sourire.

Jacob attrapa les poignées du fauteuil et le poussa vers le pick-up.

- Je passe te chercher à 19h. A demain, Bella, lança Jacob par-dessus son épaule.

Je le regardai installer son père dans l'habitacle en souriant. Le père n'avait pas l'air facile à vivre, mais ils semblaient tous-deux heureux, simples et chaleureux.

Je rentrai enfin dans la maison. Mon état de gaieté ne m'avait pas tout à fait abandonnée. Je me préparai une fournée de pâtes bien plus que suffisante pour moi seule, et me surpris à en engloutir la moitié devant la télévision. Ils passaient un vieux téléfilm en noir et blanc. Puis après avoir avalé les médicaments et vitamines obligatoires, je grimpai dans ma chambre à toute vitesse … en m'égratignant le genou contre le mur.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, comme s'il s'éveillait enfin et prenait conscience de la joie qui envahissait mon cerveau. A moins qu'il n'envahisse mon corps entier… Je n'avais pas sommeil, j'étais même presque brûlante. Ma peau dégageait une chaleur légèrement fiévreuse, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi excitée. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir m'apprit que mes jours étaient d'un rouge vif. Je me délectai du son de mon cœur qui tanguait facilement contre ma poitrine, sans obstacle pour que je ressente une quelconque douleur.

J'écartai les vieux rideaux en dentelle jaunie, et ouvris la fenêtre aux gonds rouillés. Elle coulissa sans problème et je fronçai les sourcils. Mon caractère prudent ne m'avait pas quitté, malgré mon euphorie. Comment se faisait-il qu'une fenêtre puisse s'ouvrir aussi facilement, après avoir été laissée à l'abandon pendant dix-sept ans ? « Bella, tu deviens complètement parano ! » me souffla une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi-même. Je me mis presque à rire en songeant à ma stupidité. Il n'y avait que moi pour m'occuper de détails aussi insignifiants.

Je savourai la brise légère et fraîche chatouiller mes joues chaudes, mes cheveux. Je me sentais entière. Enfin. Aucune douleur ne venait abréger ce moment de plaisir mérité. Mes poumons ne se manifestèrent pas.

Dehors, il faisait nuit. Un calme apaisant régnait dans la petite ruelle vers le centre-ville de Forks - si on pouvait appeler ça un centre-ville. Je distinguai même les lumières scintillantes des habitations qui se reflétaient sur le goudron humide. C'était un beau tableau. De l'autre côté, les arbres de la forêt se balançaient au rythme du vent, dans un doux bruit de feuilles qui s'effleurèrent, les unes contre les autres.

C'était ça alors. La vie. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse l'appeler le bonheur. Pourtant c'en était bien un, subjectivement. Et je ne savais que trop bien ce qui me rendait si heureuse.

Je me réveillai le lendemain très sonnée. La nuit avait été paisible, sans cauchemars. Comme si je n'avais pas dormie, mais étais plutôt tombée dans un espère d'état soporifique d'inconscience. Or je me rendis compte en mastiquant négligemment un pancake, que j'avais tort. Cet « état soporifique », était justement la définition du mot « sommeil ». Encore hébétée par cette nuit reposante, je sortis de la maison et m'installai dans mon Audi. Détendue.

J'arrivai au lycée en même temps que la plupart des élèves. Un bouchon malencontreux s'était formé alors que le fourgon de Tyler Crowley, barrait la route à une Volvo argentée. Mon esprit mit plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qui se trouvait dans cet habitable. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé de toute cette histoire…

Je me trouvai deux voitures derrière eux, dans un virage, de sorte que je pouvais parfaitement apercevoir leurs silhouettes. Alice et Rosalie étaient vers le côté le plus proche de moi, penchées toutes deux à leur fenêtre ouverte. On aurait dit que cette dernière ne souhaitait qu'une chose, sortir sur le bitume et étriper cet adolescent qui la retardait. C'est alors que son regard rencontra le mien. Mes bras posés négligemment contre le volant furent aussitôt pris de frissons. Comment autant de violence, et de fureur pouvaient être affichées sur un visage aussi délicieux ?

Elle se détourna aussitôt alors que le conducteur, Edward, faisait une embardée assez spectaculaire pour contourner le fourgon. Je le suivis, et me garai enfin, encore un peu secouée. La réaction de Rosalie me rappelait celle d'Edward, le premier jour. Qu'avais-je donc fait ?

J'allais rejoindre les bâtiments quand Tyler me héla, à quelques mètres de là. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour me parler puisque j'avais déjà la réputation de ne pas être très sociable. Je n'aimais pas rester avec les gens, soit, mais Tyler faisait partie de la bande de Mike, il devrait comprendre pourquoi je préférais rester loin de lui. Il faisait plus frais que la veille, et mes bras frisssonèrent instinctivement tandis que je me dirigeais vers le fourgon. Évidemment ma veste était restée dans l'Audi.

- Salut Bella ! me salua-t-il.

S'était-il rendu compte à quel point sa voix déraillait vers des pointes hystériques ?

- Salut.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu, le jour du bal de Mars ?

- Le bal ? répétai-je, incrédule

- Oui le bal. Où on danse, tu sais.

Essayait-il d'être drôle pour détendre l'atmosphère ?

- Il y a des bals à Forks ? m'étonnai-je en ignorant sa moquerie.

Je frictionnai, en vain, les manches de mon sweat en remarquant que Tyler était parfaitement à l'aise avec un tee-shirt en coton sur les épaules. Je ne m'y habituerai jamais…

- Bien sûr, répondit-il.

- En Mars ?

- Le 12, pour être précis.

Je n'allais pas tarder à claquer des dents, alors qu'un courant d'air particulièrement sadique me traversait.

- Tu sais que c'est dans plus d'un mois ?

- Ben, je me suis dit que … comme les autres ont aussi parlé de te demander… je devrais m'y prendre à l'avance…

- Aaah parce que c'est une invitation ?

Je me mis à trembler à l'idée de devoir danser, ce qui ajouta à mon état proche de l'hypothermie. Bon d'accord, j'exagérais peut-être un peu…

J'étais réellement surprise, depuis quand les garçons s'intéressaient-ils à moi ? Surtout que je n'avais rien fait qui puisse les inciter à vouloir sortir avec moi. « Sortir avec moi ». Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à moi, la fille chétive, pâle, associable, solitaire et avec un humour sec. Mais est-ce qu'un garçon m'avait déjà plu ? Mon esprit papillonna un instant vers… Non, Bella !

- Hmmm… J'imagine.

- Ça ne va pas être possible.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il, embrouillé.

- Disons qu'il vaut mieux que je ne danse pas, pour votre bien à tous…

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de danser, si ça ne te plaît pas. Jessica va faire rentrer de l'alcool pendant la soirée…

- Désolé, Tyler. Mais Bella et moi allons être en retard, intervint une voix trop familière à mes oreilles.

Je dus utiliser tout mon self-control pour ne pas hurler de joie, en le découvrant, lui, appuyé négligemment contre le fourgon de Tyler, à quelques centimètres derrière moi, un sourire agacé étirant ses lèvres parfaites. "Bella et moi". A croire que mes pensées l'avaient attiré vers moi. Je formais un imperceptible « merci » avec mes lèvres. Son sourire devint éblouissant.

- Hmm… D'accord, grommela Tyler en s'écartant de quelques pas, avant de s'éloigner franchement.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement qui fut couvert par la sonnerie marquant le début des cours.

- Zut, j'ai oublié ma veste dans la voiture, lançai-je à Edward, dépitée.

Je me précipitai déjà vers l'autre côté du parking. Il attrapa mon bras, m'électrisant au passage, et m'arrêta dans mon élan.

- Tu peux prendre la mienne, si ça t'arrange, souffla-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai net. Il lâcha mon coude. Je fis mine d'hésiter, me pinçant les lèvres, alors que je savais déjà que j'allais accepter. Je feignis de réfléchir en me plongeant dans ses iris. Feinte pour les contempler une nouvelle fois.

- C'est d'accord. Désolée de t'embêter, je te la rendrais ce soir...

- Tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout, fit-il en retirant promptement sa veste en cuir noir et en me la tendant.

Son sourire était large et je ne pus m'empêcher de jubiler. Je le remerciai et l'enfilai. Elle était complètement gelée, mais cela ne me gêna pas plus que ça. Ridicule, Bella...

- Dépêchons-nous, on va être en retard, lança-t-il en m'entraînant à pas vifs vers l'établissement.

Il m'escorta jusqu'au bâtiment 3, puis fila vers sa classe en m'adressant un sourire en coin.

Mon cerveau fut accaparé par sa présence pendant toute la matinée. Quelques élèves me lancèrent quelques regards surpris pendant le cours d'espagnol, j'en déduisis que mon sourire devait être particulièrement ahurissant. Pendant l'interclasse, tandis que je rejoignais ma salle d'anglais, j'essayai, en vain, de le repérer parmi la ruée d'élèves. Pouvais-je espérer qu'on soit amis à présent ? Le mot m'arracha une grimace, et je mis plusieurs instants avant d'en comprendre la raison. Je ne désirais pas être son amie. Pas même sa «meilleure amie». Le terme paraissait si stupide. Je voulais déraisonnablement être plus que cela. Mon sourire resta figé sur mes lèvres, mon nez planté sur sa veste que j'inspirai à grandes bouffées, de peur d'en perdre l'arôme.

- Bella, tu dors ou quoi ? s'énerva Mike

Je clignai des yeux. Bon sang, depuis combien de temps essayait-il de communiquer avec moi pour qu'il soit si contrarié ?

- Pardon, je… rêvassai.

- C'est ça. Tu viens, ça a sonné.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Déjà ? La salle d'anglais était à demi vide. Jessica Stanley, une amie de Mike, nous attendait derrière celui-ci, l'air impatient, ses ongles parfaitement manucurés tapotant vivement sur un bureau.

- Les tables vont être prises, grouille-toi, râla Mike tandis que je me saisissais de mon sac, n'ayant pas quitté la veste d'Edward de la matinée.

Elle était devenue tiède, à la même chaleur que mon corps, et son parfum exquis s'était faufilée sur mes autres vêtements, jusqu'à mes cheveux. Je suivis maladroitement Jessica et Mike jusqu'à la queue du self ne manquait pas de vérifier dans les couloirs bondés, s'il n'y avait qu'une infime trace de lui, ou de ses frères et sœurs. Rien. Pas même à leur habituelle table ronde, actuellement vide. Où étaient-ils passés ?

- Tu vas au bal, Bella ? me lança Jessica.

Mike se retourna aussitôt, les mains tendues contre ses cuisses, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Jessica lui lança un regard noir.

- Hmm… Probablement pas, non.

-vourquoi ? C'est génial, le bal ! s'exclama Mike, avec une voix légèrement défaillante.

- C'est pas mon truc…

Il lança un regard furtif par-dessus ma tête, soupira puis se saisit du plateau que Jessica lui tendait en se retournant vers elle. J'allais en prendre un à mon tour, mais deux mains blanches l'attrapèrent par-dessus mes épaules.

- Salut, bredouillai-je, écarlate.

Edward se contenta de m'adresser un sourire ravageur et prit un plateau à son tour.

- Tu manges avec nous aujourd'hui ?

- V.. Vous ?

Je regardai rapidement la table ronde. Les quatre y étaient déjà installés, un plateau intact devant eux. Edward me poussa doucement en avant pour que je choisisse le plat. Je frissonnai à son contact tandis que Mike me lançant un coup d'œil rempli d'espoir. Je devais me laisser le temps du choix pour me décider. Ou plutôt pour me recomposer une voix à peu près potable. Un steak, des haricots vers. Je savais pertinemment que je ne mangerai pas la moitié, pourtant. Quel gaspillage.

- Pourquoi pas ? fis-je d'une voix que je voulais légère.

Il ne fut pas dupe, son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus. Il me guida à travers les tables, tandis que je me concentrai sur mes pieds. D'une part pour ne pas tomber, et de l'autre pour éviter de croiser les regards trop curieux autour de nous.

- Salut Bella, s'écria joyeusement Alice quand nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur.

- Salut Alice, fis-je timidement.

Je posai mes affaires près de la chaise à côté d'elle, puis m'installai alors qu'Edward tirait le tabouret à ma gauche.

- On dirait la veste d'Edward, ricana Emmett.

Je piquai un far et m'empressai de planter ma fourchette dans mon steak pour éviter de croiser son regard. C'est à ce moment-là que je rendis compte que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle –ou presque- nous épiaient sans la moindre discrétion. J'en déduisis que je devais être une sacrée privilégiée pour manger avec eux. Les Cullen ne semblaient pourtant pas se rendre compte de l'attention toute particulière qu'on leur accordait, plus intense encore que d'habitude.

- Elle a oublié la sienne, se justifia Edward d'un ton léger.

- Bien sûr, renchérit son frère en éclatant de rire.

Quelques élèves sursautèrent. Je ne crois pas qu'il fut possible d'être plus gênée que moi en ce moment-même.

- Bella, tu as choisi ta robe ? me demanda Alice, comme pour changer de sujet.

- Ma robe, répétai-je, bouche bée.

Heureusement, je n'avais pas encore commencé à manger.

- Aah oui. La robe. C'est une tradition ici de se préparer pour un simple bal, un mois à l'avance ?

- Un « simple bal », répéta Alice, dépitée. Il ne se passe jamais rien ici, et il faut aller au moins jusqu'à Port Angeles pour trouver de belles boutiques. Alors oui, je m'y prends un peu à l'avance. Mais bon un mois ce n'est rien…

- Quand même. Et puis je ne pense pas y aller.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit ça pour évincer Tyler et Mike, intervint Edward, son sourire au coin sur les lèvres en faisant tourner une pomme sur le bout de ses doigts.

- Ben… Oui c'est vrai. Mais je n'irai pas, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

J'essayai de prendre un ton décontracté et avalai quelques haricots verts en mastiquant plus que nécessaire.

- Même si on reste avec toi ? s'exclama Alice.

- Pourquoi devrait-on rester avec elle, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller, claqua une voix sèche.

Je redressai la tête et croisai le regard de Rosalie. Mes yeux étaient obnubilés par sa rage contenue, et ne virent qu'à peine les plateaux encore pleins des Cullen qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir l'intention d'y toucher. Son ton si puissant, si clair mais si menaçant avait formé une grosse boule dans ma gorge. Je relâchai ma fourchette qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un tintement de métal, sans la regarder toutefois. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer les magnifiques reflets blonds que les néons de la cantine produisaient sur ses boucles dorées. Sa colère était belle et impressionnante. Ses lèvres pulpeuses légèrement roses s'étiraient en une fine ligne. Sous la lumière artificielle de la salle, son personnage irréel semblait tout droit sorti d'un film des années 50.

- C'est bon Rosalie, on ne faisait que… se défendit Alice.

- Elle s'appelle Bella, l'interrompit Edward sans adresser un regard à son lutin de sœur.

Sa voix était dure et sans appel. Je frissonnai en percevant ses intonations, je serais restée pétrifiée de malheur si ça avait été moi qu'il avait fixée de la sorte. Mais Rosalie soutenait son regard, la mine hautaine.

- Bella n'a jamais dit qu'elle ne voulait pas, juste qu'elle ne le pensait pas, continua-t-il sa voix toujours aussi glaciale, mais étonnamment calme.

Puis ses iris se tournèrent vers moi, emplis d'une douceur infinie.

- Tu viendras avec moi, pas vrai Bella ? Je ne te forcerai pas à danser.

Il me sourit, gêné. L'or qui coulait dans ses yeux hypnotisa mon regard. Ses pupilles étaient empreintes d'une infinie douceur, et d'espoir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de flancher.

- Oui, répondis-je timidement.

- Alors la question est réglée, fit-il à Rosalie, son attention amère revenue. Tu as fini de manger Bella ?

- Oui.

J'avais du avaler deux bouchées de steak et trois haricots verts en tout. Tant pis je me rattraperai dans la soirée, mon appétit ayant été coupé. J'attrapai la veste d'Edward, il m'aida à l'enfiler en vaillant à ne pas toucher ma peau - à moins que ce n'eut été qu'une impression - et me suivit jusqu'à la porte du réfectoire en portant mon sac et le sien dans sa main gauche, dans un silence singulier.

Je repris une respiration normale en poussant la porte de sortie du bâtiment en pierres blanches.

- Elle ne m'aime pas.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Il passa devant moi sans un mot et m'entraîna jusqu'au parking. Je le suivis sans me demander où nous allions, totalement dépendante de ses pas. Il m'ouvrit la portière de sa Volvo et j'y entrai sans aucune hésitation. Ce n'est qu'après m'être installée confortablement sur le siège en cuir que mon enthousiasme trop débordant me parut évident et repérable. Je devais me calmer avant qu'il ne remarque que mes sentiments à son sujet prenaient une ampleur qu'il n'aurait pas aimé. Il s'installa à son tour, et prolongea le silence encore un peu plus, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas ça, elle n'est pas habituée à voir d'autres gens c'est tout.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir de la conversation.

- Ne fais pas attention à Rosalie, elle s'habituera à ta présence.

Cela signifiait-il qu'il comptait me voir à ses côtés encore un petit moment ? Mon sourire s'élargit et il se mit à me fixer avec intensité.

- A quoi penses-tu pour être si joyeuse ? s'étonna-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il devait être rassuré que je ne tienne pas rigueur aux paroles sèches de sa sœur. Cela aurait été le cas si sa présence ne m'avait pas fait perdre le fil de la discussion et oublier Rosalie.

- Je suis invitée chez des amis ce soir, mentis-je

- Ah bon, souffla-t-il en détournant son regard

Il me semblait avoir perçu de la déception dans sa voix. Il fixait à présent quelque chose par la fenêtre que je ne pouvais pas voir.

- Tu voudrais venir avec moi ? demandais-je

C'était tellement évident. Rien de mieux pour passer une soirée avec lui, sans sous-entendre qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous –ce que j'aurais été bien incapable de proposer. Et je serais plus à l'aise pour rencontrer Jacob et Billy. Et pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de réaliser que je ne connaissais pas Edward depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Comme si ma vie avait tourné autour de lui depuis toujours. Son corps se retourna dans ma direction.

- Où ça ?

Ses yeux brillaient d'intensité.

- A la Push.

- Non.

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet, impitoyable et sans délai.


	7. Protection

**Chapitre 7 : Révélations plus ou moins révélatrices**

Je restai pétrifiée. Pour un refus, ça en était un bien démesuré à mon goût. Sa réaction suivante me surprit d'autant plus. Il détourna son regard devenu terrifiant et enfouit son visage entre ses coudes, tandis que ses mains se rétractaient violemment autour du volant. Le sang qui battait à folle vitesse contre mes tempes me donna le tournis.

- D'accord, murmurais-je, la voix brisée.

J'aurais dû être en colère, lui en vouloir pour ma fierté, comme ce que toutes les autres filles auraient fait. Mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir à lui, celui qui redonnait un peu d'éclat à ma vie. Je m'en voulais à moi d'être trop faible, trop malade, trop peu intéressante. J'étais anormalement blessée et confuse. Mais pas furieuse, surtout pas.

- Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, c'est déjà assez dur, souffla-t-il entre ses mains.

J'effleurai mes joues, essuyant d'un revers de la main les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler. Il avait même perçu les sanglots et les tremblements dans ma voix, j'étais réellement pathétique. Comment avais-je pu espérer qu'il veuille passer une soirée avec moi ? Comme si j'étais assez intéressante pour lui ! Comme si je le méritai ! Il releva les yeux afin de croiser mon regard. Ses yeux avaient pris une lueur désespérée.

- Tu n'as pas compris. Je veux venir avec toi. Mais pas là-bas, n'y mets pas les pieds, souffla-t-il avec un air désolé comme s'il arrivait à lire mes sentiments dans mes yeux.

Derechef, j'étais perdue. De quoi parlait-il ? Ainsi son problème n'était pas de passer du temps avec moi, juste… la destination ?

- Je ne te suis plus, là, admis-je tout bas, comme si je voulais éviter de l'énerver.

Ou plutôt de le blesser davantage – car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait : il semblant franchement bouleversé. Il reprit ses esprits, se redressa lentement en contemplant ses doigts qui relâchaient peu à peu le volant, comme s'il ne les contrôlait plus.

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

Ses intonations de protecteur me firent frissonner, et je me surpris à ne pas les haïr tant que ça.

- Tu veux dire que c'est …. dangereux ?

- Ça l'est, asséna-t-il d'un mouvement de tête, comme si c'était une évidence. Comment s'appellent tes amis ?

Soudain, j'eus peur pour ces gens. Edward était assez ténébreux pour effrayer, et je me demandai une seconde s'il n'était pas trop dangereux pour que je lui avoue. Oui il était dangereux, c'était évident, mais pas méchant. Comme s'il luttait indéfiniment pour réfréner ses instincts, comme s'il voulait devenir meilleur.

- Billy et Jacob Black, avouai-je.

Ses yeux privent une lueur horrifiée.

- Tu les connais ? m'étonnai-je.

- Pas bien... N'y vas pas, Bella…

Son ton était devenu suppliant.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus. Pourquoi donc tiens-je tant à te protéger ? Pourquoi ai-je donc insisté pour que tu viennes manger avec nous, simplement parce que Mike m'agaçait ? Je ne peux même pas te protéger de moi, de Rosalie, des autres, et je t'entraîne. Je dois être complètement masochiste, et pire que tout, je vais finir par te faire souffrir. Je ne devrais pas aimer ta compagnie, tu ne devrais pas aimer la mienne. Mais s'il ne s'agissait que de cela ? Tu as compris maintenant j'en suis sûr. Tu ne peux pas deviner à quel point tu étais en danger, à cette table.

Il avait jeté tout cela avec un débit hallucinant, mais ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête avec une clarté déroutante. Je restai figée, et mes mains se crispèrent involontairement autour du siège. Il me dévisagea, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur et la… peur ( ?). Il semblait ne pas réaliser, lui non plus, ce qu'il venait de me révéler. Mais la différence, c'est qu'il savait de quoi il parlait, tandis que je devinais, comme je soupçonnai depuis longtemps, qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

- Tu as tort. Je ne te suis pas. Je sais juste que tu essaies de me fuir. Tu avais pourtant dit que tu m'expliquerais.

J'avais ponctué mes phrases de longs silences qu'il n'interrompit pas, n'ayant pas été certaine de pouvoir continuer mes paroles au fur et à mesure que je les prononçais. Son souffle s'était encore accéléré, attendant décisivement ce que j'allais lui répondre.

- Il est trop tôt. Ou trop tard. Sors Bella, je t'en prie. Pardonne-moi de m'immiscer autant dans ta vie.

Autant ? Il avait replongé sa tête entre ses doigts fins et ne vit pas ma grimace. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il y soit plus. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je désirai la compagnie de quelqu'un. Edward ne m'agaçait pas, n'était pas empreint de manies incessantes qu'ont les Hommes, était intéressant et intelligent. J'aimais ses expressions, cette lueur quand il croisait mes yeux comme s'il voyait outre cette maladie, sa façon de s'exprimer avec soin. Sans orgueil aucun. Et pourtant il aurait pu en profiter. Mais tout cela n'était rien. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce sentiment, à le définir non plus. Je devais juste passer mes instants avec lui, c'était ainsi. Une sorte d'alchimie entre lui et moi, qui m'attirait irrémédiablement vers sa personne. Il me fallut du temps pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de me demander. Il voulait que je parte. On aurait dit que c'était dur pour lui de profiter de ma présence. J'ouvris la portière avec désinvolture et me hissai au dehors.

- A demain, soufflai-je.

Je refermai la portière doucement, sans animosité. Sans laisser de silence pesant qui aurait laissé entendre que j'attendais une réponse. Je n'en voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je lui en veuille. J'avais compris que ça lui était difficile, pour une raison inconnue, de demeurer avec moi. Il avait même fait allusion à sa famille. Qu'étaient-ils ? Car il était évident qu'ils étaient différents. Autre chose. De nature bien plus intéressante que les humains, que moi. Edward Cullen n'était pas humain. Ni les autres. Ils étaient bien plus que ça. Meilleurs que la plupart des Hommes, sauf peut-être Rosalie qui était on ne peut plus furieuse de mon intrusion dans leur groupe fermé.

Alors que je garai l'Audi devant chez moi, j'eus l'intention d'obéir à Edward, et ne pas me rendre à la Push. Mais la douleur dans mon ventre me menaçait dangereusement, j'avais grand besoin de réconfort, et de me changer les idées. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien m'arriver en rendant visite à Jacob et Billy ?

J'avais séché l'heure de biologie. Tant pis, j'étais à peu près certaine qu'Edward avait fait de même. Le souvenir de son état désemparé quand je l'avais quitté me submergea et déclencha mes tremblements. C'était sûre, je rendrais visite à Jacob et Billy, sinon je risquai de vivre une de ces horribles soirées comme j'en avais le secret.

Je rentrai en trombe dans la maison, ravie de retrouver la chaleur de mon nid douillet. Ce ne fut que quand je me délaissai de mon sac que je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais exténuée. La maladie, aucun doute. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé, m'enveloppait dans un plaid et allumai la TV devant une série à l'eau de rose. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour somnoler.

Ce fut la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui me tira de mes rêves confus. Je lançai un coup d'œil vers l'horloge suspendue dans la cuisine et poussai un soupir d'effroi alors que j'avisai l'heure. Sept heures moins cinq. J'avais dormi beaucoup plus que prévu. Je m'élançai vers la porte, manquai de me rétamer sur le sol alors que la couverture s'entortillait autour de mes chevilles. Je la repoussai d'un coup de pied las, et ouvrit enfin à un Jacob qui attendait dehors, un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres brunes.

- Je te réveille ? fit-il tandis que son sourire s'élargissait

Je passai vaguement une main sur mon visage

- Tu as tout bon, répondis-je en soupirant, faussement dépitée.

D'un geste de la main je l'invitai à entrer, il dut baisser sa tête pour passer le seuil.

- Désolée, je vais me débarbouiller un peu et ce sera bon. Je te confie la tv, si l'envie te prend…

Il haussa les épaules et se vautra dans le canapé, comme s'il avait été chez lui. Ça me plaisait bien qu'il ne s'accommode pas de la politesse gênante. Je n'eus peur que pour le canapé qui émit un craquement que Jacob ne parut pas remarquer.

Je m'élançai précautionneusement dans l'escalier, changeai mes vêtements sans y faire réellement attention, passai un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux rêches et redescendit les marches.

- Dis-donc tu as fait vite, es-tu sûre d'être une fille normale ? s'étonna-t-il en se redressant.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, éludai-je.

Il pressa sur la télécommande et me suivit sur le perron tandis que je fermai la porte derrière nous.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de la Push, je suppose ?

Il m'invita à entrer dans son pick-up et mit le contact.

- Absolument pas. Mes parents venaient souvent ?

- Surtout ton père, à ce que le mien m'a dit. Ils t'emmenaient parfois à leurs parties de pêche. Je n'étais pas encore né.

- Pardon ? m'écriai-je, estomaquée. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Je viens tout juste d'avoir seize ans, avoua-t-il en dévoilant ses dents blanches.

- Tu te moques de moi, fis-je, sûre qu'il était plus âge de moi.

- Pas du tout, répondit-il avec un air amusé tandis qu'il s'engageait sur la quatre voies. Je parais plus vieux c'est tout. Je ne suis qu'en seconde.

- On ne dirait vraiment pas, répondis-je en parcourant son corps athlétique à toute vitesse.

- Tu ne dirais pas ça, si tu connaissais les autres de la Réserve. On est tous bâti de la même façon.

- A ce point-là ?

- Oui. Ils seront là ce soir, tu jugeras par toi-même.

- Vous avez invité du monde ?

- Pas mal oui. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était exceptionnel, ajouta-t-il en avisant mon regard effrayé, on est un peu comme une grande famille.

- Ma présence ne les gênera pas ?

- Ne sois pas stupide Bella, fit-il en soupirant, tu es un peu comme l'enfant prodigue qui reviendrait à la maison. Charlie faisait parti de la famille, c'est ainsi pour toi. Tout le monde t'a vu naître chez moi. Enfin, les Anciens du moins. Peut-être Sam…

- Sam ?

- Le plus vieux de notre bande. Le chef si tu préfères, avoua-t-il avec une grimace tordue. Tu aimes les grillades au fait ? me demanda-t-il tout naturellement en jetant un coup d'œil dans ma direction.

- Oui, ça peut aller.

- Mince alors ! s'écria-t-il en retenant un sourire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il y en aura moins pour nous.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je mangeais beaucoup.

- Un peu c'est toujours trop.

Je soupirai tandis qu'il éclatait de rire. Sa main se logea dans mes cheveux, qu'il ébouriffa d'un geste simple.

- Je me moque de toi, il y en aura amplement assez. Billy a tendance à voir très gros.

- C'est lui qui cuisine ?

- Oui, et tu ne seras pas déçue.

Il se gara enfin et je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

- La Push, présenta-t-il en sautant de l'habitable.

Je ne me fis pas prier pour le rejoindre, son enthousiasme avait éveillé ma curiosité. Je détaillai rapidement les lieux. Le pick-up de Jacob était garé dans une cour en terre, au milieu de plusieurs grands baraquements en bois, chacun rehaussé par une terrasse. Les maisonnettes se trouvaient à la lisière de la forêt et plusieurs arbres pointaient leur nez juste au dessus des toits. La nuit était tombée ; il ne faisait pas noir pourtant. Les étoiles luisaient dans le ciel, entourant une lune argentée pleine. Jacob m'entraîna vers la dernière baraque, qui n'était apparemment pas vide puisque la porte était grande ouverte et que six gaillards se tenaient sur la terrasse. Une grande table en bois sombre avait été installée au dehors.

- Jake, t'as amené ta copine ! s'exclama un des gars.

Tous se mirent à glousser à l'unisson, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Jacob grommela dans sa barbe et fusilla du regard le garçon tandis que je piquai un fard.

- C'est Quil, me présenta Jacob, d'un regard mauvais.

- Enchanté, alors rentrée au bercail ?

Je lui souris en réponse et saluai les autres garçons. Jacob n'avait pas menti, ils étaient aussi imposants que lui. Sam, le "chef" de la bande, était même plus grand que les autres, comme si c'était encore imaginable. Toutefois il s'agissait plus d'un homme que d'un adolescent. Un grincement retint mon attention alors que Billy sortait de ce qui me semblait être une cuisine, avec une assiette pleine de saucisses juteuses sur les genoux.

- Bella ! Jake ne t'a pas trop embêtée ?

Il donna une claque sèche dans la cuisse de son fils, la partie la plus accessible pour son bras, et se rapprocha du barbecue fumant à quelques mètres de là.

- Pas du tout, répondis-je en souriant, me détendant un peu.

Les autres gars étaient repartis dans leur discussion Il s'agissait de mécanique, sans en être certaine tout du moins, je ne compris pas la plupart des mots employés.

- Paul, Embry, allez donc mettre la table, Sue ne va pas tarder à arriver ! apostropha Billy depuis son barbecue.

Deux des sept gars installés en rond entrèrent dans la cuisine aussitôt, avec une obéissance étonnante. En général les adolescents avaient tendance à réprimer l'autorité, surtout en présence d'autant de leurs amis. Pourtant ils ressortirent sans broncher, une pile d'assiettes entre les bras, en se bousculant comme deux jeunes enfants. Aucun de leurs amis ne leur lança un coup d'œil, ni ne songea à se moquer, tout était parfaitement normal. Une ambiance festive et chaleureuse s'était installée. Chacun avait l'air heureux, de bonne humeur. Ce qui me surprit le plus était leur franchise, aucun ne paraissait rancunier, ni jaloux. C'était déroutant mais je me sentais à l'aise. Comment ne pas l'être devant autant de gentillesse ?

- Sam ! s'écria une voix aiguë derrière moi.

Une jeune fille fine avec une longue chevelure aussi noire que les ailes d'un corbeau jaillit dans mon champ de vision, survola les quelques marches de la terrasse et se jeta dans les bras du dénommé Sam. Ce dernier embrassa tendrement sa petite-amie en l'étreignant tandis que Quil se détournait, m'adressant une grimace dégoutée. Le tableau de la vie parfaite était enfin complet, l'amour qui manquait était apparu. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire.

- C'est dég, les gars ! Faites ça ailleurs… grogna un des garçons qui mettait les couverts.

Jacob éclata de rire tandis que Sam adressait à son cadet un geste de la main obscène sans toutefois libérer les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Elle, c'est Emily, la fiancée de Sam, présenta Jacob en s'approchant de moi. L'abruti qui vient de parler c'est Paul. Le deuxième qui-ne-sait-pas que-les-couteaux-se mettent-à-droite, c'est Embry.

Ce dernier fusilla Jacob du regard et lança une fourchette dans notre direction. Son coude s'était déplié si vite que je ne pus retenir un petit cri strident. Le bout de métal frôla mon nez à toute vitesse, avant de se planter dans la paume ouverte de Jacob, qui … ricanait. Ou plutôt avant que je ne réalise que les doigts de mon ami s'étaient en fait refermés autour du manche métallique avec une dextérité dépassant l'entendement.

- T'inquiète Bella, fit Jacob en m'adressant un clin d'œil, la fourchette tourbillonnant entre ses doigts.

Bon sang, comme avait-il fait pour la rattraper à cette vitesse ? J'allais commencer à désespérer dans cette ville où les gens étaient anormaux. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui soit trop ordinaire. Le visage d'Emily qui se retourna vers moi, me sortit de ma stupeur. Je dus utiliser tout le contrôle dont j'étais capable pour ne pas m'attarder sur ses traits plus d'une seconde. Trois longues cicatrices de griffure étiraient la partie gauche de son visage, allant de son sourcil jusqu'à la base de son cou.

- Tu es Bella, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Salut les jeunes ! s'écria une nouvelle voix, plus mûre cette fois-ci.

Je me retournai derechef pour voir arriver deux femmes, une qui devait avoir la quarantaine, et une largement plus jeune que je devinai comme étant sa fille, d'après la courbe similaire de leur nez fin. Elles avaient, comme toutes les personnes présentes excepté moi, une peau magnifiquement brune, satinée. La plus jeune devait être légèrement plus vieille que moi, de quelques années tout au plus. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses étaient lâchés dans son dos, caressant délicatement ses épaules au rythme du vent. Son visage était fin, mais ses traits étaient durs, presque sévères. Elle fusilla du regard le couple qui s'enlaçait puis se retourna vers moi, cachant mal la tristesse dans ses yeux limpides et noirs. L'ambiance parfaite s'écroula d'un coup, sa souffrance réveilla la mienne, enfouie superficiellement dans un recoin de ma poitrine. Je grimaçai en sentait la douleur ressurgir et tentai un sourire vers Jacob qui fronçait les sourcils en me fixant.

Personne d'autre ne s'aperçut de ce qui s'était passé. Les garçons riaient et commençaient à s'installer autour de la table en saluant les deux femmes d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Billy s'approcha de la table, un plat énorme sur les genoux empli de grillades. Jacob accourut aussitôt alors qu'une roue du fauteuil se coinçait dans une latte de la terrasse en bois. Billy ne le remercia pas, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire fier, son fils ne parut pourtant pas s'en accoutumer et m'invita à m'asseoir près de lui.

Le dîner se passa dans cette ambiance bon enfant, néanmoins rafraîchie par l'arrivée de Leah. Jacob passa le clair de son temps à me présenter ses divers amis. J'avais ainsi appris le nom de la jeune fille au cheveux lâches, et aussi que son petit frère était un ami de Jacob, Seth.

Je mangeai bien, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé depuis longtemps, et me resservis de tout. Les épices étaient succulentes, et je remerciai à maintes fois Billy de me faire découvrir de nouvelles saveurs, que Seth accueillait en se moquant de mon ignorance.

- Tu t'es fait des amis à Forks, Bella ? me demanda enfin Sue, alors que Quil engloutissait sa neuvième saucisse (à croire qu'il comptait battre un reccord).

- J'ai bien sympathisé avec un garçon… éludai-je pour ne pas trahir ma solitude, ça les aurait peut-être blessés plus que nécessaire.

- Ton petit ami ? fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Pas vraiment, non.

Étais-je la seule à percevoir la pointe de déception dans ma voix ?

- Nous devons sûrement le connaître, intervint Billy, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Edward Cullen, répondis-je en mordant dans une saucisse épicée.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la table. Les rires qui accompagnaient le dîner s'étaient tus. Tous s'étaient retournés vers moi, une expression horrifiée sur leur visage, excepté Sam qui arborait un visage indifférent. Je déglutis bruyamment, essayant de reprendre consistance.

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec lui, me fit simplement Sam.

J'étais l'actrice principale d'un film fantastique dans lequel Sam me donnait la réplique. Tous les figurants s'étaient figés, dans la même posture. Seul Sam continuait à manger, mordant dans une côtelette, tout à fait calme. Était-ce imaginable que l'atmosphère puisse se dégrader autant en à peine quelques secondes ?

- T'a-t-il déjà emmenée chez lui ?

Un gémissement apeuré parcourut la tablée. Je tentai un coup d'œil vers Jacob, il semblait aussi statufié que les autres, son regard effaré ne me quittant pas.

- Non, admis-je d'une voix brisée.

- N'accepte jamais.

Un frisson de colère parcourut mon dos. Qu'avaient-ils tous à me dicter ma conduite sans même m'en expliquer la raison ? Ce que j'avais pris pour de la protection avec Edward était clairement du dédain pour ce qui était de Sam.

- Et pourquoi ? ripostai-je.

Il vrilla son regard dans le mien et sa main se figea enfin.

- Il n'est pas fréquentable. Ni lui, ni les autres Cullen, cracha-t-il.

Il avait prononcé ce nom avec un dégoût apparent. Dans quelle espèce de ville de malade étais-je tombée ? Les autres à présent, changeaient de direction, me fixant moi ou Sam à intervalles réguliers. A présent, j'avais l'impression d'être tombée dans un ring de catcheurs.

- Je les trouve plutôt intéressants.

Ce n'était pas une justification, je n'avais pas de compte à leur rendre. C'était uniquement pour leur prouver à quel point leurs préjugés - même si je présageais que c'était beaucoup plus sérieux que cela - me passaient à mille au dessus de la tête.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment bonne observatrice, hein ?

- Expliquez-moi alors pourquoi, d'après vous, je ne devrai pas les fréquenter, répliquai-je d'un air mauvais en parcourant la tablée d'un coup d'oeil.

Son allusion avait blessé le peu de fierté que j'avais, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma réaction était si similaire à la leur. Après tout, j'aurai pu acquiescer en sachant pertinemment que je n'obéirai pas, et la soirée aurait repris son cours normal. Les rires auraient repris, Jacob se serait détendu. Mais je mis plusieurs instants avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas ma réputation que je protégeais. C'était la leur, la sienne.

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour cela, intervint enfin Billy, rompant l'animosité qui mettait tous mes sens en éveil. Jake, ramène Bella chez elle, il est tard.

Le raclement du siège de Jacob me sortit de ma torpeur. Je me levai, pris congé de mes hôtes, et rejoignis Jacob qui m'attendait déjà dans son pick-up. Mon cerveau bouillonnait de pensées qui convergeaient toutes vers une seule idée. Une seule évidence. Je ne voulais pas croire en la possible véracité des propos de Sam. Personne n'aurait du essayer de me retirer le droit de partager quelques instants avec lui. J'y étais bien trop attachée. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il y avait _quelque chose_, et les réactions de mes nouveaux amis n'avaient que concrétiser mes soupçons, Edward était différent, dangereux. Mais quelle importance puisqu'il ne me restait que quelques semaines, quelques mois à vivre ?


	8. Différence

**Chapitre 8 : Différence**

Un mois et demi. C'était seulement ce qui séparait mon « ancienne » et ma « nouvelle » vie. L'élément perturbateur ? Très bien, j'aurai pu dire qu'il s'agissait de mon arrivée à Forks – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, non plus- mais ça aurait été nié l'évidence. Jacob avait joué une bonne place dans mon humeur changeante des vingt derniers jours, depuis le dîner à la Push. Mais il n'était _rien_. Rien comparé au bonheur qu'_il_ me faisait ressentir. Et pourtant, mon cœur s'empoignait – du moins ce qu'il en restait- à chaque regard que je lançai vers lui. Entendre ses intonations de velours, son rire cristallin, apercevoir ses traits angéliques me remplissaient de bonheur, et me tuaient à petit feu. Mon unique existence était devenue un satellite tournant autour d'Edward, vivant au gré de ses apparitions. Mon cœur bondissait, mon cœur se brisait, mon cœur vivait. Cela faisait mal néanmoins, mais c'est ce que j'avais longuement désiré. Une vie. Une existence dotée de douleur, d'amour, de colère, des sentiments que je ne connaissais pas avant. Pourtant j'aurais volontiers offert cette vie pour passer quelques heures seule avec lui. J'aurai voulu qu'il partage mes sentiments et ce n'était visiblement pas le cas vu la distance physique ridicule qu'il imposait entre nous. J'aurais donné ma chaleur pour ressentir le froid de sa peau, j'aurais offert mon rire pour me délecter du sien.

_Différent_. C'était l'adjectif qui lui convenait le mieux, et beaucoup lui sellaient. Je n'avais pas omis ce « détail », seulement… il était négligeable. Après tout, il avait tendance à me fuir lorsque nous abordions le sujet. Il ne me restait que quelques temps à vivre, pourquoi gâcher les rares moments que je lui volai ?

J'avais crains de revoir son indifférence dès le lendemain de la visite à la Push. Ou sa colère que j'aurais préférée à l'ignorance. Mais il n'en fit rien. Peut-être n'était-il tout simplement pas au courant que je lui avais désobéi. J'avais pris ses paroles pour un ordre, je me faisais sûrement des films, son ton m'avait probablement perdue. Peut-être était-ce seulement un conseil ? Il m'avait attendue, le lendemain, appuyé nonchalamment contre la portière de sa Volvo. Un soupir de soulagement avait franchi ses lèvres en m'avisant, et ce fut la seule chose qui m'incita à croire en toutes ses révélations.

Il ne m'invita plus jamais à manger en sa compagnie -ce qui ne m'étonna pas après ce qu'il m'avait confié plus ou moins volontairement- et n'aborda plus le sujet de la Push. Je déjeunais alors avec Mike, Jessica et une autre amie, qui se trouvait en réalité dans ma classe, du nom d'Angela. La proximité plutôt nouvelle entre moi et Jacob, et Edward, aussi réduite fut elle, m'aida à comprendre, du moins à supporter, mes camarades de classe. De plus Angela était réellement d'une agréable compagnie, discrète et intelligente. Elle était généreuse et m'aurait volontiers prêté tout ce qu'elle possédait si je le lui avais demandé. Je n'avais pas besoin de me forcer à lui sourire hypocritement, en réponse à des questions bienveillantes ou tout simplement trop indiscrètes. Or elle ne les posait pas justement, ces questions embarrassantes qui me forçaient à fuir les autres.

J'avais l'impression de connaître l'hôpital de Forks par cœur à force de me perdre dans les couloirs. Je m'y rendais pour mes rendez-vous hebdomadaires avec Carlisle, mais je ne retrouvais jamais son bureau. Le médecin venait me secourir généralement dans le couloir de l'aile psychiatrie, alors que j'y arpentais les nombreux corridors blancs. Nous restions plus longtemps à parler de ma routine qu'un rendez-vous normal. J'aurais parié qu'il bloquait une plage horaire exprès pour mon cas. Il commentait mes habitudes et me donnait des conseils que j'appliquais plus ou moins. Je faisais des efforts, maigres certes mais tout de même. Je me forçais à avaler quelque chose à chaque repas, je buvais régulièrement et je veillai aux poussières. Malgré cela, mon état s'aggravait petit à petit. J'étais souvent prise de quintes de toux et il n'était pas rare que je m'endorme pendant les cours après une longue nuit de sommeil. J'étais éreintée malgré l'absence des cauchemars, la vision de l'ange ayant remplacé l'horreur.

Jacob était souvent venu me voir à Forks. Je n'avais remis les pieds à la Push que lorsqu'il m'avait invitée dans son garage. J'évitais fermement sa bande, n'ayant pas envie de remettre le sujet des Cullen sur la table. Nous restions des heures, moi assise sur le plateau de son pick-up, lui agenouillé au sol, travaillant sur une moto. Il était d'une compagnie vraiment reposante. Je n'avais pas besoin de me forcer à lui sourire. De plus, il n'était pas au courant pour ma maladie. La pitié n'était donc pas de mise. J'aurais tout de même voulu que ses sentiments soient différents envers moi, je m'étais rendue compte qu'il ne me voyait pas vraiment comme une simple amie. Ses gestes envers moi me désarçonnaient et me mettaient terriblement mal à l'aise. Je préférais qu'il ne me touche pas. Jake était génial, mais je le voyais uniquement comme un ami. Un frère que je n'aurais pas eu la chance d'avoir.

- Tu revois les Cullen, parfois ? m'avait demandé un jour Jacob.

Il avait prononcé les mots avec une lenteur démesurée, un ton qu'il souhaitait léger mais ses intonations étaient bien trop aigues pour paraître naturelles. De plus son immense corps s'était figé sur le sol, ses mains avaient cessé de parcourir une pièce métallique, ses yeux noirs s'étaient tournés imperceptiblement vers moi. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel avant de lui répliquer d'une voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulue :

- En quoi, cela te regarde-t-il Jacob Black ?

Mon sentiment protecteur envers Edward – parce qu'il s'agissait surtout de lui- ne m'avait pas quitté, au contraire. J'avais pris position à ce dîner, et les évidences s'étaient imposées à moi. Je l'aurais protégé de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Cependant, Edward ne me boudait pas. Il m'attendait parfois le matin, quand nous avions cours ensemble. Nous discutions, ou plutôt il posait des questions, me laissant mener la plupart de la soi-disant conversation. Il esquivait habilement les quelques allusions à sa famille que j'arrivai à placer. Si habilement parfois qu'il arrivait à me faire oublier ma tentative ratée, seul son ton qui devenait plus formel, moins détaché le trahissait. Nous étions proches, sans l'être vraiment. Lors de ses interrogatoires il arrivait que je me confie, alors que je ne le voulais pas réellement. Le flot des mots me rendait parfois un peu rêveuse, et le silence d'Edward ne m'aidait pas à réaliser que j'étais en train de lui narrer mes peines et mes joies ( celles-ci plutôt rares). Il semblait satisfait toutefois, ne m'interrompant jamais. Il paraissait perdu, buvant pleinement mes paroles. Parfois nous écoutions de la musique dans sa voiture, pendant les quelques heures de permanence que nous léguaient les professeurs absents. Je les bénissais à ce moment là. Je n'apprenais rien sur sa vie, il n'apprenait rien sur la mienne. Nous restions silencieux, mais détendus. Profitant de son lecteur CD.

Je tenais réellement à lui d'une façon démesuré. Pas du tout à la même valeur que Jacob, c'était incomparable. Jacob était mon attelle. Il me faisait oublier la douleur omniprésente, sans jamais l'effacer complètement. Il me faisait rire par ses paroles si légères. Il n'était pas compliqué.

Edward était mon oxygène, ce qui me rattachait au semblant de vie que je menai. Rien n'avait beau me lier à lui, j'avais cessé de nier l'évidence. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui. J'aimais ses prunelles dorées, infiniment douces quand il lui arrivait de me contempler, son haleine fruitée qui faisait papillonner mon ventre, ses intonations de miel quand il s'adressait à moi. J'aimais sa façon de s'exprimer, si soutenue et si belle. Son humour aussi, légèrement noir et sadique à l'image du mien. Il était mystérieux, ténébreux mais parfait à mon sens.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? grogna une nouvelle fois Mike.

Il esquissa un mouvement de tête maladroit pour dégager ses cheveux qui se plaquaient contre son front. Derrière lui, quelques amies de Jessica s'agrippaient au pan de leur jupe, de peur qu'elle se redresse. Nous étions en mars, et le temps ne s'améliorait pas. Les jeunes du coin étaient habitués au froid, pourtant la tempête qui faisait rage ne leur plaisait guère. Nous étions devant l'entrée du lycée. Les arbres bordant la route principale étaient presque pliés sous l'effet du vent, des feuilles voltigeaient autour de nous, quelques sacs plastiques tournoyaient sur la chaussée et le drapeau américain du lycée était en piteux état.

Mr Banner arriva enfin vers nous, boitant à moitié pour avancer malgré les bourrasques et je ne pus réprimer un sourire en avisant son coupe-vent jaune canari.

- Les serres sont fermées, certaines vitres ont volé en éclat à cause du vent, annonça-t-il tandis qu'un bourdonnement réprobateur retentit parmi les élèves. Mais j'ai réussi à trouver une alternative, le théâtre veut bien nous accueillir pour assister à la première de leur nouvelle pièce.

Pour une fois, la chance me souriait. Imaginer les courants qu'il y aurait eu dans cette fichue serre me donna la chair de poule. De plus, étant une littéraire dans l'âme, le théâtre était pour moi une échappatoire.

- C'est quoi ? cria Mike pour couvrir les échos enthousiastes de la classe.

- Hamlet, répondit le professeur en haussant les épaules.

D'un geste de la main il nous invita à entrer dans le car. Tous les élèves se bousculèrent pour se mettre à l'abri. Alors que j'y entrain enfin, je m'installai seule au fond, posant volontairement mon sac sur le siège voisin.

- Cela t'ennuie si je m'assois à côté de toi ?

Décidément je n'aurais jamais été lassée de l'entendre. J'esquissai un mouvement de tête, essayant d'avoir l'air indifférente et repoussai mon sac qui tomba avec un bruit lourd sur le plancher du car. Edward s'assit gracieusement sur le siège, posa son sac sur ses genoux et planta ses iris dans les miens. Je ne pus retenir un sourire automatique en avisant ses prunelles dorées.

- Tu es en retard, lâchai-je.

- Oui, oui, avoua-t-il avec un demi-sourire, Alice m'a retenu.

- On va voir Hamlet, lui appris-je en me détournant pour regarder le lycée qui s'éloignait derrière le car.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Si je n'avais pas été si attentive à ses mots, et si habituée à ses intonations, je n'aurais sans doute pas entendu. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de ne pas l'avoir inventé.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu aimes les restaurants italiens ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais décidé de ne plus le questionner, mais mieux valait quand même qu'il n'éveille pas ma curiosité.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Il y a un restaurant délicieux à Port Angeles, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'y emmener un jour…fit-il avec son sourire en coin irrésistible

Les tomates devaient avoir l'air bien pâle près de la peau de mes joues.

- Eh bien…euh… Pourquoi pas ? fondis-je en fuyant son regard.

Cela ressemblait fort à un rendez-vous. Je dus faire un énorme effort pour ralentir ma respiration qui devenait saccadée.

- Bella, s'écria une voix venant du siège que je fixai.

- Mike, soupirai-je à voix basse.

Mes genoux s'ébranlèrent tandis Mike se débattait sur son siège pour hisser sa tête jusqu'à moi. Ses iris s'assombrirent quand il avisa Edward à mes côtés.

- Hey Bella, Eric a ramené quelques trucs à grignoter, on pourra se goinfrer pendant le spectacle ! Tu t'assieds avec moi ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward qui me scrutait sans aucune réaction. Apparemment il ne comptait pas m'aider cette fois-ci. Je soupirai et me retournai vers Mike qui avait posé son menton trop familièrement à mon goût sur le dossier.

- Ça ne me dit pas vraiment.

Je tapotai légèrement du poing sur la tablette afin qu'il décroche sa mâchoire du siège.

- Bella, décoince-toi un peu. On va juste s'éclater, s'impatienta le garçon en se redressant.

- Peut-être une prochaine fois ? Je ne crois pas qu'on s'amuse de la même façon de toute façon…

Ses phrases avaient semblé moins brutales quand je les avais répétées dans ma tête. Tant pis, Mike commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

- Bella, ne t'étonne pas si tu n'as pas d'amis ! s'écria Mike.

Son ton prudent avait laissé place à de l'énervement incontrôlé face à mon rejet. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, je n'avais jamais supporté qu'on crie sur moi.

-Tu refuses tous nos plans, tu restes dans ton coin à te lamenter sur ton sort. Tu ne veux rien faire et tu es désagréable quand on veut t'aider ! Quand on te propose quelque chose de cool, tu fais ta sainte-nitouche, ton intell…

- C'est bon Newton, décréta Edward en s'immisçant devant moi de sorte que je ne voyais plus Mike.

Des larmes avaient coulé de mes yeux le long de mes joues et des sanglots silencieux me secouaient. Chaque mot de Mike avait été un couteau de plus dans ma chair, me rappelant à quel point je pouvais être cruelle et égoïste alors qu'il voulait juste me proposer ce qu'il trouvait être un bon projet. Quand Mike se fut rassit après un grognement rageur, Edward se retourna vers moi et me sourit avec compassion.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, me souffla-t-il en écartant une mèche qui gâchait me vision de l'ange, appuyé contre moi.

Son contact me fit frémir, mais j'étais dans un trop piteux état pour qu'il se rende compte que c'était de sa faute.

- Au contraire, Mike a tout à fait raison. Je suis un monstre, hoquetai-je, je n'ai pas d'amis parce que je n'aime personne.

- Tu dois vraiment être mal pour faire attention à ce que Newton raconte. Tu n'as pas d'amis parce que tu ne les comprends pas. Nuance. Je fais de même, ne vois-tu donc pas ? Je ne les déteste pas.

- Mais tu ne les aimes pas.

- Si… un peu, avoua-t-il en riant, sauf Mike Newton.

- Pourquoi pas lui ?

- Aaah… Disons que je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il te regarde, fit-il en essuyant les larmes de ma joue, accompagné de mes frissons irrévocables.

Devais-je préciser à quels points ces mots firent circuler une vague de chaleur dans ma poitrine ?

- Hein ?

- Bon sang Bella. Tu es vraiment aveugle. Il te fait les yeux doux !

Je lui lançai un regard ahuri. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Et puis, c'est assez blessant quand tu dis que tu n'aimes personne. J'avais l'impression que tu tenais plus à moi que cela, reprit-il en souriant.

Son ton était léger et il se forçait pour ne pas rire.

- Tu es dans une catégorie à part.

- Quand tu dis que tu n'as d'amis…

- Tu n'es pas un ami.

J'avais répondu trop vite, que pouvais-je faire pour me rattraper ? Le sous-entendu était assez flagrant. Il me lança un sourire irrésistible tandis que je piquai un fard. Trop tard. Il avait compris. Et moi aussi. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais proche de la vérité. Je ne voulais pas d'Edward comme ami, cette qualification était trop réduite et ne laissait que peu d'ouvertures. Qu'étais-je en train d'avouer là ?

Mon cœur s'affola véritablement lorsqu'Edward se pencha vers ma joue, son torse à quelques centimètres de mon bras. Les muscles saillants de son torse parfait étaient à présent à portée de ma main. « Respire, Bella. Contrôle-toi. »

Ne sois pas triste, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, tu n'as pas besoin d'eux.

Son haleine fraîche me fit tourner la tête, mais pas suffisamment pour que je ne réalise pas l'ampleur de ses paroles. Il avait raison. Les mots de Mike m'avaient atteinte, mais seulement parce que j'étais sensible et que je ne voulais blesser personne. Seule la présence d'Edward à mes côtés comptait vraiment. Les autres auraient pu mourir, disparaître. Tant qu'Edward était, mon semblant de vie perdurait. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux, juste de lui.

Il s'écarta de quelques centimètres, et plongea son regard doré dans mes iris. Sa main vint chercher la mienne qui désespérait de se retenir, et ses doigts frais s'approchèrent lentement de mon bras posé sur l'accoudoir. Nous fixâmes tous deux sa main, jusqu'à ce que sa peau atteingne mon poignet en une infime et tendre caresse. Une vague et de chaleur se déferla en moi et ennivra mon corps peu à peu jusqu'à mes orteils. Des frissons de plaisir firent hérisser mes poils. Ma peau et le sang qui coulaient dans les veines de mon poignet semblaient en feu. Mon cerveau, mon corps entier ne réagissaient plus qu'à la caresse de ma peau, toutefois je dus m'enfoncer dans mon siège et faire appel à tout le contrôle que je pouvais avoir pour me maintenir immobile.

Les roues grinçantes me sortirent de notre bulle alors que le car freinait. Un soupir mécontent franchit mes lèvres tandis qu' Edward retirait sa main en grimaçant. La chance ne me souriait plus.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir avant qu'Edward ne se soit levé. Il avait attrapé nos deux sacs dans une main et s'engouffrait déjà à la suite d'élèves le long du couloir étroit, devant Mr Banner qui continuait à s'époumoner pour faire sortir les retardataires. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin au bout du car, je compris pourquoi les autres semblaient si peu enthousiastes à mettre un pied dehors à la vue de l'averse. Edward dut attraper mon bras pour que je descende sans mettre les deux pieds dans une flaque d'eau boueuse. Inutile de préciser que mon cœur fit de violents soubresauts qui me firent craindre pour sa survie. A mon grand désespoir il me relâcha bien trop vite à mon goût. Je rabattis la capuche sur mes oreilles et partis à la suite de la masse d'élèves. Nous courrions à moitié, mais nous aurions tout aussi bien pu ramper : nous étaurions été tout autant trempés. Seule l'idée de se retrouver au chaud plus vite nous incitait à accélérer. Je ne pouvais distinguer personne à travers la pluie brumeuse, seule la présence du bras d'Edward près de moi, me touchant à chaque nouveau pas suffisait pour me guider.

Nous filâmes à l'intérieur de la structure en un record de vitesse. Je n'eus même pas le temps de détailler la façade entre les trombes d'eau. Quand Mr Banner referma la porte massive du théâtre derrière nous, je dus essuyer les gouttes de mon visage pour apercevoir le hall dans lequel nous nous tenions tous, frigorifiés. Deux grands battants noirs avec des vitres teintées donnaient probablement sur la salle de théâtre. A droite de cette porte un comptoir d'un gris aussi austère que les lambris du mur comportait quelques prospectus. Une petite femme nous fixait avec des yeux perçant, jugeant les traces de boue que nous laissions sur le damier carrelé glacial – noir et blanc. Jessica et quelques filles retirèrent leurs bottes dégoulinantes d'eau pour les poser le long d'un mur, sur des radiateurs vieux d'une quinzaine d'année. La plupart des autres dévêtirent leurs coupe-vent, l'eau suintant du tissu.

- Filez dans la salle, le spectacle a commencé. Tâchez de ne pas salir les sièges, nous adressa Mr Banner avant de retirer maladroitement son coupe-vent jaune canari par la tête.

Quelques-uns déposèrent leur veste sur les radiateurs avant de suivre les autres dans le théâtre. Je n'étais pourtant pas en mesure de faire de même. Mon corps était si frigorifié que je craignais d'enlever une couche de vêtements, certes trempée. Je m'apprêtai à rejoindre les autres, lorsqu'Edward se saisit de mon bras. Je me figeai automatiquement, ébahie devant sa beauté. Ses cheveux décoiffés et trempés lui donnaient un air atrocement sensuel. Ses lèvres pleines étaient rouges et légèrement humides, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir les effleurer.

- Suis-moi, souffla-t-il.

J'étais appuyée contre son torse frais, qui me fit frissonner derechef. Pas de froid pourtant. Son haleine fruitée m'éblouit une nouvelle fois, et je le laissai m'entraîner vers les escaliers. Je lançai un dernier regard dans la salle, Mr Banner ne nous avait pas vus, trop occupé à parler avec la femme de l'accueil.

Il nous fit monter jusqu'à un étage, et poussa une porte molletonnée pourpre. Une vague de chaleur me transperça, alors que nous entrions dans le théâtre obscur. Les voix portantes des acteurs me parvenaient en bruit de fond, mais rien ne comptait à part la main d'Edward dans mon dos qui m'aida à retirer mon blouson.

Il posa nos deux vestes sur le premier siège que nous rencontrions et j'en profitai pour lancer un regard autour de nous. Il nous avait amenés au balcon, qui était complètement désert. Nous avions une vue imprenable sur la scène, en contrebas. Les décors étaient simples mais magnifiques, de longs lierres avaient été peints le long de piliers sur les côtés de la scène.

Edward revint vers moi, attrapa ma main et m'attira vers une rangée de siège rouges confortables au milieu du balcon. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et posa sa tête contre le dossier de mon siège, à quelques centimètres de ma joue. La lumière des projecteurs, en hauteur, produisait des reflets mystérieux sur son visage qui n'en paraissait que plus attirant.

- Alors ? chuchota-il dans mon oreille.

Je n'eus aucun mal à deviner son sourire.

- Sublime. Tu viens souvent ?

- Oui, j'adore ça. Il n'y a jamais personne ici, les habitants de Forks ne sont pas assez nombreux pour remplir entièrement la salle. De plus, les gens de cette ville ne rafolent pas non plus de Shakespeare.

Il attrapa ma main le plus naturellement du monde, et fit courir ses doigts frais le long de mon poignet sous mes frissons.

- Tu connais l'histoire ? me demanda-t-il alors que je piquai un fard.

J'essayai de me rassurer en me disant que la couleur de ma peau ne devait pas être visible dans le noir. Quoique…

- Bien sûr, répondis-je en tentant de ne pas trembler.

- Zut alors, j'aurais pu te la rappeler, fit-il avec un sourire, faussement dépité.

Mince, j'avais raté une nouvelle occasion d'entendre sa voix mélodieuse. A croire que mon corps ne réagissait que pour elle. Il tourna son visage vers la scène, toujours à quelques centimètres de mon épaule. Son doux parfum me parvenait toujours et je me contentai de cette alternative. Ses doigts traçaient de légers cercles sur mon poignet, effleurant à peine ma peau. De profonds frissonnements me parcouraient le bras, et j'étais certaine qu'il les sentait, si près de moi.

Bonne soirée, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je restai figée sur le perron tandis qu'Edward regagnait sa voiture avec une grâce extraordinaire et refermais la porte avant qu'il ne se doute que je l'espionnais. Je restai plaquée contre le battant, aux aguets, écoutant le faible moteur de sa Volvo démarrer. J'avais la certitude d'avoir un comportement complètement immature, il n'avait fait que me raccompagner chez moi après la séance de théâtre. Les pneus s'éloignèrent dans l'allée, et je n'entendis plus rien. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres. Contentement après la journée que j'avais passée avec lui. Déception parce qu'elle était finie. Je me dirigeai vers mon réfrigérateur, attrapai un plat de lasagnes de la veille et le fourrai négligemment dans le four à micro ondes. Etais-je autorisée à décréter qu'il s'agissait du plus bel après-midi que j'avais connu ? Certes, il ne s'était rien passé de très concret. N'empêche. J'avais pu profiter de quelques beaux moments avec lui. Un son sanglant me sortit de ma rêverie. Le micro-ondes. Je l'ouvris d'un geste faible, mes épaules commençaient à me tirer. L'odeur de sauce bolognaise inonda mes narines et je fus prise d'une nausée automatique. Mon estomac se souleva en rebondissant et j'eus le courage d'enfermer le plat brûlant directement dans la poubelle. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était plus arrivé. Et surtout pas à ce stade là. Ma tête commença à tourner, ma vision devint floue, mes mains tremblèrent.

J'attrapai, avec mes dernières forces, un verre posé sur le plan et le remplit au robinet.

Deux choses se passèrent simultanément.

Je vis mes doigts se desserrer lentement, un par un, autour du verre, sans que je puisse pour autant les retenir. J'aurais voulu hurler contre la fatalité et mon impuissance simplement parce que je ne pouvais rien faire et que je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. L'objet glissa subtilement contre la peau de ma paume et chuta vers le sol dans un silence effrayant, comme au ralenti. Pire que déroutant, j'étais prisonnière de mon corps faible et inapte. Ma main resta figée dans l'air, repliée dans la forme exacte du verre comme si elle attendait qu'il reprenne sa place initiale. J'étais trop sonnée pour remarquer que mes doigts tremblaient et qu'ils étaient devenus glacials. J'attendais que le verre se brise, que les morceaux ricochent autour de moi, que l'impact me fasse sursauter et me réveille de ma léthargie, que les gouttes d'eau fraîche aspergent mes chevilles, mes poignets peut-être.

Je ne pressentis en rien de ce qui ce passa ensuite.

Un océan de cuivre jaillit dans mon champ de vision. Il se plaça à la hauteur de mes yeux, sa main blanche refermée autour du verre que j'avais laissé tombé. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais glissé de ma main et que tout ceci était très naturel. _Il_ n'aurait pas dû être là, j'étais peut-être assez faible pour mal distinguer les intervalles de temps mais la gravité était infaillible. Edward Cullen n'aurait pas dû pouvoir faire le trajet de la porte jusqu'à moi, en quelques centièmes de seconde, en voulant bien croire qu'il était resté devant mon pallier si longtemps.

Je vis ses deux topazes, avec un éclat d'effroi, à quelques centimètres de mes propres yeux. Je les vis parce que mes jambes s'étaient dérobées au moment même où ma manique avait desserré sa poigne autour de ce fichu verre et parce que je n'avais pas compris qu'Edward s'était accroupi. J'attendis un nouveau choc, qui comme le précédent, ne vint jamais. Deux bras durs et froids s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, me plaquant contre son torse de marbre. Son arôme fruité incendia mon palet, mes narines. Ma tête n'eut pas le temps de heurter son épaule avant que je ne perde connaissance.


	9. Songe

**Chapitre 9 : Songe **

Une forêt. Belle et mystérieuse. Un large espace inhabituel se déployait entre chaque arbre. Malgré cette surface dégagée une brume dense légèrement bleutée m'empêchait de voir bien loin. Les troncs étaient haut, beaucoup trop pour que j'aperçoive les cimes. Des feuilles couleur rouille recouvraient entièrement un sol ni trop dur, ni trop mou. Malgré la brume, il ne faisait pas humide. Ni sec. Je ne ressentais rien. Ni le froid, ni la chaleur. Je n'avais pas mal, pas faim, n'étais pas fatiguée. Je n'étais personne.

Et pourtant j'étais debout, dirigée dans une direction hasardeuse. Je tournai rapidement sur moi-même. Inutile, j'aurais pu ne pas bouger. J'avais toujours été convaincue que les êtres humains possédaient une sorte de sixième sens. Une façon de percevoir les choses autour d'eux, les ambiances, les menaces. Une sorte d'instinct qu'on peut ressentir physiquement. Avant même d'apercevoir une ombre furtive sur un arbre, j'avais sentis ce danger. Frénétiquement, mon cœur avait manifesté sa peur, et l'écho de ses battements semblait se répercuter à l'infini dans la profonde forêt. Silence. Seul le battement irrégulier dans ma poitrine m'empêchait de suggérer l'éventualité que j'étais sourde. Puis je l'avais vue. Immense mais élancée, une ombre. Une ombre humaine, bien que sa rapidité m'incitait à croire que son propriétaire ne l'était pas. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que sa silhouette dessinée, sautillant d'arbre en arbre autour de moi, m'entourant comme si j'étais une proie.

_J'étais sa proie._

J'aurais pu courir. Ça n'aurait servit à rien, je n'avais aucune idée de la direction à prendre et je savais que je n'avais aucune de chance de réussir à aligner dix pas, il était bien trop rapide, et moi trop peu adroite.

J'aurais pu crier. Seulement, il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive à part_ lui_ et moi dans les parages. Et ma voix semblait s'être perdue dans les tréfonds de ma gorge.

_Lui._ Sa silhouette avait beau être élégante, j'étais certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme. Pire que tout j'avais l'impression de savoir qui cherchait à s'en prendre à moi.

L'étau se resserra autour de mon corps, je parvenais à distinguer un souffle régulier parmi le tumulte des feuilles tourbillonnantes.

Je n'eus le temps que de sentir deux mains froides s'abattre sur moi avant de m'effondrer sur le sol. La fraîcheur de son corps contre le mien fut ma première sensation, et j'avais l'impression de m'éveiller enfin. Cauchemar. Rêve. Comment savoir ? Son haleine glacée balaya la peau de ma gorge, en comparaison brûlante. Un voile flou et laiteux s'étalait devant mes yeux, je ne distinguais qu'un vague visage blanc comme neige penché sur moi et un océan de cuivre.

Je ne sentis ses dents glaciales, qu'au moment où elles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, en deux fentes propres et circulaires. La douleur ne fut pas immédiate, sa langue l'apaisait en sillonnant entre les deux lèvres de ma plaie. Puis le sang se mit à tourner dans mon corps, me donnant le tournis, tandis qu'il l'aspirait à travers ma gorge. Le liquide chaud coula légèrement sur ma nuque, tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient à mes cheveux.

La douleur tant attendue qu'appréhendée, s'abattit sur moi soudainement. Quelque chose progressait dans mon corps, dans le sens contraire, scellant mes veines derrière son passage. La souffrance fut aveuglante et un hurlement compulsif jaillit de ma gorge. Un fer chauffé à blanc plaqué contre mes os et ma chair aurait été une partie de plaisir en comparaison. Je brûlai mille fois de l'intérieur.

La douleur se tue aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Un noir total m'envahit. Je remontai lentement à la surface.

Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle donc pas ? murmura une voix angélique et tourmentée.

Oxymore. Comme si les deux pouvaient aller ensemble… Et pourtant. Ses intonations désespérées me lacérèrent le cœur.

Son souffle frais contre ma paume apaisa la chaleur grandissante qui animait mon corps

- Laisse-lui le temps Edward, peut-être n'est-elle pas encore prête…

Mon corps entier, et mon esprit auraient voulu réagir à son appel. Tout en moi lui répondait, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger. J'étais complètement paralysée. Mes souvenirs revinrent à moi violemment, me donnant la nausée.

La douleur avait été brutale mais imaginaire. Mon esprit l'avait inventée de toutes pièces. Voilà qu'il se liguait contre moi à présent. Alors que je sentais mon corps sombrer à nouveau, je réalisai que la souffrance risquait de réapparaître. Je devrais résister, la supporter, n'ayant pas la force de la vaincre. Je n'appréhendais que la douleur, et non l'illusion d'un être angélique. Cet être qui me l'avait fait endurer ne m'inquiétait pas. Au contraire, je désirai presque retrouver sa présence. Un souffle frais balaya la peau de mon bras tandis que je sombrai à nouveau …

La même forêt la même brume bleutée aveuglant ma vision. Pourtant, tout était différent. La menace s'était évaporée, à croire qu'il n'y en avait pas eue…

Je percevais tout. J'étais en vie. Le souffle frais du vent sur la peau de mes bras nus, ébouriffant mes cheveux, faisant se dresser mes poils. L'arôme léger de miel et de vanille chatouillant mes narines. Un battement irrégulier de cœur. Le mien. Un souffle ordonné et calme. Le mien. Un souffle imperceptible et plus heurté...

Mes yeux cherchèrent avidement ce que je devais voir. Je sentais … non je _savais _que je n'étais pas là par hasard. J'étais là pour voir, pour agir, ma présence n'était pas anodine.

Très lentement, mon corps se retourna. Comme au ralenti, je me délectai de chaque pression de mes muscles contre ma peau tendue. Le parfum devint plus fort au fur et à mesure que je me déplaçais. La saveur envahit mes sens, et resta prostrée sur ma langue. Vive et naturelle. Je savourai ces quelques instants de plénitude et d'ignorance. La suite serait belle, j'étais certaine.

Mon regard se plongea dans une infinie de topaze. Je ne voyais plus que cela et l'Adonis qui se tenait devant moi. Il me surplombait de toute sa taille. Son torse était nu, révélant une musculature parfaite, des traits saillants. Je n'étais pas effrayée. Il ne souriait pas pourtant. Il ne paraissait pas furieux non plus, juste là. Aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre, aussi divin. Seul son souffle désordonné m'indiquait qu'il vivait. Edward.

Puis tout bascula. Son regard me quitta. En d'autres circonstances cela m'aurait déplu, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en accommoder. Un grognement furieux retint mon attention et je me retournai vivement pour faire face à ce qui arrivait.

Un peur inédite s'était emparée de moi. Tout du moins, très différente de tout ce que j'avais connu. Je hoquetai de terreur, des sueurs sillonnaient entre mes omoplates. Tout se passa si vite que mes pauvres yeux humains ne parvinrent pas à suivre la silhouette d'Edward se déplacer. Il était devant moi à présent, son dos nu à quelques centimètres de mes mains. Ses nerfs tremblaient, sa peau glacée également. Je dus mettre un temps démesuré pour réaliser qu'il était en position de défense. Les épaules voutées, les genoux repliés vers l'avant, il ne m'ignorait pas. Il me protégeait.

Le grognement reprit de plus belle, plus proche encore. J'en tremblai de peur tandis qu'un claquement ahurissant retentit dans l'air. J'avais perçu le son, avant de comprendre qu'Edward n'était plus devant moi mais au sol. Il se démenait dans tous les sens, avec une grâce unique. Ses mouvements étaient adroits, et puissants. Je ne vis le loup que lorsqu'Edward retomba sur le dos.

L'animal était grand. Massif. Son regard aussi noir que l'ébène plongea imperceptiblement dans le mien avant de se recentrer sur Edward qui venait de se libérer de son emprise. Sa fourrure rousse était longue et magnifique. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais aimé passer mes doigts à travers ses poils qui semblaient doux et fins. La lumière produisait sur la bête de faibles éclats nuancés. Son corps était ferme et musclé, aucune trace de graisse ni de blessure. Il était sublime dans le danger qu'il représentait. J'étais impressionnée par lui, réalisant que je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'autre qui surpassait le reste.

J'avais peur. Je ne craignais pas de mourir, étrangement je me sentais en pleine sécurité. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Je n'avais pas peur pour moi, mais pour _lui_. Edward risquait d'être blessé, en voulant me protéger.

Un long frisson me parcourut à nouveau, faisant trembler mes pieds nus sur le sol tiède. Edward se redressa soudain vers moi, une lueur de profonde tristesse illumina ses iris sombres. Trop tard. La créature se jeta sur lui avant que l'Adonis ne vit sa détente.

- Edward, hurlai-je à pleins poumons en m'effondrant sur le sol.


	10. Le Réveil

**Chapitre 10 : Le réveil **

Certaines choses ne devraient pas arriver. Peut-être, ainsi, n'aurais-je jamais dû rencontrer Edward Cullen. Je n'avais eu besoin que d'une seconde d'incertitude pour décider d'emménager à Forks. J'avais pensé qu'il était important que je découvre la ville où mes parents avaient vécu, avant que je ne meure moi-même, mais je me connaissais assez pour savoir que cette raison ne suffisait pas à me faire quitter le soleil, et la tranquillité que j'avais obtenue auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait vraiment poussée à venir me tester dans une ville qui remplissait toutes les conditions pour être un des endroits qui me convenait le moins ?

J'étais convaincue que j'avais une dette envers lui. Il m'avait certainement sauvé la vie, en empêchant ma tête de s'écraser contre le carrelage pastel de ma cuisine. Et pourtant, c'était à lui que revenait le droit de s'expliquer. Les images de mon cauchemar –même si mon cœur me criait d'appeler cela un rêve- étaient intactes dans ma tête. Les odeurs, les nuances, les sons, les sensations. Tout était en moi, et je m'aperçus que mes doigts tremblaient encore, que mes poumons se gonflaient d'air avec difficulté.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, une lueur aveuglante illumina mes iris, et je les refermais aussitôt, tandis que des tâches de couleur vive se projetaient sur mes paupières fermées Je sentis un mouvement imperceptible à ma droite et compris qu'il s'approchait de moi. Je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de dessiner un léger sourire de contentement. Je compris immédiatement pourquoi ce moment, et la vie à Forks semblaient tellement plus agréables. J'ouvris difficilement les paupières, et me forçai à m'habituer à la clarté de cette chambre

Edward avançait vers le lit dans lequel j'étais allongée avec beaucoup de lenteur, comme s'il voulait me rassurer. Me convaincre qu'il n'allait pas me faire de mal.

Au fin fond de mon esprit, j'aurais voulu avoir peur de lui. Cela aurait peut-être éclairé mon existence douteuse. J'attendais que la peur se manifeste, j'aurai dû être effrayée. J'aurais dû le repousser. Mais je le laissais venir et je savais pertinemment pourquoi. Il s'assit sur le lit, à mes côtés. Tout près. Beaucoup trop près. Je dus utiliser toute ma volonté pour calmer mon cœur qui faisait des bonds violents dans ma poitrine. Un peu plus et il allait me déchirer la peau par son enthousiasme ahurissant. Comment pouvais-je lutter contre mes sentiments, comment pouvais-je intimer à mon cerveau de se taire, comment pouvais-je me mentir à moi-même alors que mon cœur me trahissait ? J'aurais pu avoir un doute, ne pas être sûre. Mais c'était impossible à présent. Mon corps exprimait ce que mon cerveau ne voulait pas avouer tout seul.

- Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il.

Lui pardonner de me rendre heureuse pour la première fois depuis dix-sept longues années ? J'avais reconstitué son odeur dans mes songes, l'arôme de son corps que j'avais senti maintes et maintes fois sans m'en lasser. J'étais faible, mes rêves ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. Ce que j'avais imaginé n'était rien comparé au parfum qui me submergea. Une drogue douce. J'inspirai immanquablement.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, chuchota-t-il

Je dus cligner des paupières plusieurs fois avant de retrouver mes esprits.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu avais des doutes, certes, mais tu as compris maintenant que je ne suis pas… celui que je prétends être.

Cette phrase me désarçonna, j'avais pensé qu'il nierait ce que j'avais vu. J'étais certaine qu'il aurait pu me convaincre, après tout, j'avais perdu toute force et mon cerveau avait pu peindre pour moi ce que je désirais le plus au Monde. S'il avait contesté ce que j'avais cru voir, je n'aurais pas insisté de peur qu'il fuit devant mes insinuations, même si un doute serait resté gravé dans mon esprit. Mais quelque chose dans son expression, m'incita à penser qu'il était las de mentir. De _me_ mentir ?

- C'est trop dur d'être proche de toi, sans pouvoir l'être vraiment. Il te serait dangereux de connaître ma vraie nature. Et pourtant je veux rester près de toi. Avec toi.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité et mon cœur se déchire à chaque mensonge. Par omission, certes, mais un mensonge quand même. Je me suis confié à toi, tu me connais mieux que quiconque. Et pourtant tu me connais à peine. Tu ne devrais pas m'écouter, je suis dangereux pour toi. Mais c'est trop tard, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

Il soutint mon regard. Ses prunelles étaient dévastées par la souffrance. Quant à moi, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne me sentais pas seule. Mon coeur se gonfla de sentiments en tous genres lorsque je compris qu'il partageait mon dilemme.

- Dis-moi que tu veux que je parte. Et je m'en irai, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ma main, je ne suis qu'un monstre après tout. Je ne te mérite pas.

C'est ainsi que toutes les questions que je me posais sur mon affection envers lui se rassemblèrent dans mon esprit et se lièrent, comme sa la vérité s'imposait soudainement à moi. Je n'avais pas peur de lui, j'avais juste peur de l'aimer et d'être blessée en retour. **Je l'aimais d'un amour irrévocable**. Il était le point de lumière et de raison de ma vie, ce qui comptait le plus. Le reste n'avait plus aucune importance. J'aurais pu tout perdre, rien n'aurait été semblable à _sa _disparition. Il m'avait éveillée et m'avait insufflé le goût de vivre. Peu importe qu'il soit différent, il était dangereux probablement, mais tellement bon. Je ne l'aimais que d'avantage. Cela me semblait tellement stupide et irréalisable de lui demander de partir. Comme si je voulais effacer la seule source de bonheur de mon existence. Pour la première fois, l'idée que ma vie soit écourtée me déplaisait. Je caressai tendrement la peau sans défauts de sa joue et m'émerveillai devant sa texture parfaite. J'aurais voulu parcourir son visage dans sa totalité mais j'avais peur qu'il ne me repousse. Il releva la tête vers moi avec un pâle sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui me fit grimacer.

Je ne te résiste pas, chuchota-t-il.

Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Il est trop tard.

Je ne survivrai pas si je devais te faire du mal…

Bien. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de rester, ainsi.

Je savais pertinemment que nous ne parlions pas de la même chose, j'avais juste envie de lui faire comprendre que son départ était plus grave que tout. Plus grave que les risques que nous prenions en demeurant ensemble. Il sembla comprendre que j'avais cerné la gravité de notre échange sans toutefois mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il insinuait. C'est à ce moment précis de notre complicité, qu'une douleur si bien connue se manifesta dans ma gorge, provoquant une vague de toux, qui me plia en deux. Edward me saisit par les épaules et me redressa de sorte à être assise. Je fis à peine attention à son aide toutefois, tant le feu qui dévorait ma gorge était brûlant et douloureux. J'avais le sentiment qu'un bout de ma trachée s'arrachait à chaque toux. Mes yeux me piquaient, et des larmes salées coulaient à flot le long de mes joues tandis que les secousses me balançaient d'avant en arrière. La douleur était si insoutenable que j'entendis à peine la porte claquer à quelques mètres. Un verre empli d'une substance bleue claire entra dans mon champ de vision rétréci par les pleurs, tandis qu'une main agrippait fermement ma tête pour me forcer à boire. Le liquide visqueux coula dans ma gorge et calma instantanément les brûlures. Je repris mon souffle par le nez, et me calma peu à peu. Le docteur Cullen reposa le verre vide sur la table et remonta la couverture posée sur mes pieds jusqu'à mon cou. Je tremblais de la tête au pied, épuisée par l'effort et frigorifiée à cause des sueurs froides qui coulaient dans mon dos.

Ton état s'aggrave Bella, je crains que tu ne doives rester hospitalisée quelques jours de plus, conclut calmement Carlisle

C'... c'est, toussai-je avec difficulté, hors de question !

Je devinai aisément que je ne devais pas avoir l'air impressionnante.

Sois raisonnable Bella, tu devrais voir ta mine, intervint Edward, l'air totalement déboussolé.

Parce que tu crois peut-être que c'est en étant raisonnable que je vivrais plus longtemps ? ripostai-je, bien plus sèche que je l'aurais voulu.

Possible ! Si tu avais fait attention à ce que t'avais conseillé Carlisle, tu n'en saurais peut-être pas là... répondit-il froidement

Pas encore. Mais quelques semaines de plus ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Tu pourrais profiter de quelques semaines de plus avec les gens que tu aimes ! cracha-t-il avec colère.

Je restai béate devant son état. Sa fureur était réelle et il semblait vraiment se sentir investi d'une responsabilité envers moi. Je l'examinai, tandis que ses pupilles s'assombrissaient peu à peu. Sa mâchoire serrée avec force le rendait magnifique dans sa fureur, mais je pris également conscience du danger qu'il représentait et la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait changer d'humeur. Sa peau se tendit sur ses poings crispés à faire pâlir un haltérophile.

Rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis, Edward. J'ai passé trop de temps dans un lit d'hôpital, et si mes jours sont comptés, j'aimerais revoir la lumière du jour avant de mourir, fis-je d'un calme titanesque.

Le concerné pesta et se détourna violemment vers l'unique fenêtre avant que la main de son père n'empoigne son bras.

Nous pourrions l'emmener chez nous, ce n'est pas la place qui manque, et elle y serait bien mieux que dans cette chambre.

Aller chez eux ? J'avais dû mal entendre, la Chance n'avait pas l'habitude de me sourire. Edward planta son regard dans les yeux de son père et soupira.

Te sens-tu prêt à prendre soin d'elle, mon garçon ?

Bien sûr, fit Edward avec un geste de la main comme si c'était une évidence.

J'avisai rapidement les deux hommes avant d'en conclure qu'ils étaient sérieux, et qu'il fallait que je profite de ce moment. J'allais découvrir la maison des Cullen, et d'Edward par la même occasion. Un lieu que mon cerveau ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'imaginer tant il semblait inaccessible.

Bien, conclut Carlisle avec un sourire confiant.

Je me relevais déjà, ne voulant pas laisser l'opportunité filer. L'enthousiasme à l'idée de passer du temps avec Edward et d'en découvrir davantage sur lui se répandit en moi comme du lait brûlant à la cannelle dans l'estomac Je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer cette maison, elle relevait réellement du mystère. A peine avais-je posé mon pied nu sur le carrelage froid qu'un vertige me désarçonna une nouvelle fois. Edward était déjà à mes côtés le bras autour de ma hanche, le mien derrière son cou. Sa colère avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. A présent que je m'étais avoué à moi-même mes sentiments envers lui, ce premier contact avec son corps -et le plus conséquent aussi parmi les précédents-, me fit perdre la tête. Nouveau vertige que je mis sur le compte de la fatigue. Il me maintenait contre son torse musclé, aussi dur que du cristal, tandis que mon bras reposait sur sa nuque gelé. Ses cheveux caressaient ma peau avec rythme alors qu'il m'entraînait à la suite de son père, hors de la chambre.


	11. Visite Guidée

**Chapitre 11 : Visite Guidée**

En parfait gentleman, Edward vint m'ouvrir la portière arrière de la reluisante BMW de son père, et m'aida à m'en extirper. Nous nous trouvions en plein milieu de la forêt, à une quinzaine de kilomètres du centre-ville de Forks. La maison des Cullen avait été construite au centre d'une immense clairière, d'un diamètre de près de cinq cent mètres. En larges pierres parfaitement blanches, elle dominait la forêt, et se dressait parmi d'énormes chênes et d'imposants pins exotiques. Loin d'être symétrique, la maison ressemblait d'avantage à l'œuvre d'un architecte. La structure ne ressemblait à aucune forme connue, des pièces aux étages étaient soutenus par des pilotis de bois blanc, tandis que des terrasses en ébène ornées de plantes vertes parsemaient les façades. La superficie de l'œuvre d'art était ainsi impossible à deviner de l'extérieur. D'immenses baies vitrées entouraient les trois-quart des murs, laissant apercevoir l'intérieur de la maison. On y distinguait la forme de longues pièces, de passerelles et d'escaliers en bois qui serpentaient, reliant les nombreuses vérandas. Des rideaux de couleur blanc cassé encadraient les nombreuses façades de verre, mais aucun n'était tiré, les habitants n'ayant pas à craindre la curiosité de voisins inexistants. La maison des Cullen était très épurée et lumineuse, s'harmonisant avec grâce au bois qui l'entourait. Toutefois, elle tranchait avec le ciel grisâtre au dessus de nous, comme si elle n'appartenait pas au même monde.

A notre droite, une énorme porte de garage s'ouvrit automatiquement à l'approche de Carlisle, dévoilant une dizaine de véhicules de de luxe, tandis qu'il s'y s'engouffrait avec la BMW. En retenant son sourire, Edward me prit le bras avec douceur –ce qui déclencha des frissons de plaisir le long de ma peau- et m'entraîna vers une porte vitrée.

- Elle... elle est magnifique, chuchotai-je, le souffle court.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, souffla-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Nous pénétrâmes dans un gigantesque salon, d'un des meilleurs goûts. Le parquet au sol était parfaitement posé, sans éraflure. D'une couleur crème, il paraissait doux au toucher. La tentation de me pencher pour vérifier par moi-même me prit, mais je me retins de peur de passer pour une folle. Un des murs, de couleur framboise, soutenait une centaine de cadres et de photographies de la famille qui éveillèrent, une fois de plus, ma curiosité. Cinq canapés en cuir noir encadraient un tapis molletonné blanc et une immense table basse. Un écran géant était accroché à l'un des murs.. Des plantes vertes ornaient, là aussi, les coins de la pièce.

- Je vis une porte s'ouvrir à ma droite, et Carlisle nous rejoignit avec décontraction.

- Tu dois avoir faim, Bella, fit-il alors que les deux hommes se dirigeaient déjà vers une autre porte.

Je les suivis, désireuse d'en découvrir davantage. La cuisine était tout aussi impressionnante. En larges carreaux turquoise et crème, elle dégageait une note de modernité et de propreté. En moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour le dire, Carlisle était déjà en train de faire cuire des yeux brouillés, une poêle à la main.

- Depuis quand habitez-vous ici ? demandai-je alors que Carlisle déposait une assiette fumante d'œufs et de bacon sur le comptoir.

- Quelques années, nous vivions en Alaska plus jeunes, répondit Edward en prenant place sur un tabouret à mes côtés. Mes parents ont eu un coup de cœur pour cette maison.

- Et qui s'est occupé de la décoration ?

- Ma femme, Esmée. Tu la rencontreras bientôt. Je suis sûre que tu l'apprécieras beaucoup, fit Carlisle avec un sourire bienveillant. Maintenant, il est temps de te nourrir.

Je piquai dans mon assiette, et me rendis vite compte que je mourrais effectivement de faim.

- Elle n'est pas ici ?

- Elle est partie en camping avec les enfants pendant ton sommeil, répondit le docteur en jetant un coup d'œil bref à son fils.

Je reportai mon attention sur mes œufs et en avalai une bonne partie, tout en prenant un curieux plaisir à sentir mon ventre se remplir.

- Il est temps, Edward, dit soudain Carlisle d'une voix claire et grave.

Edward releva la tête avec lenteur et ce qui me semblait être de l'angoisse, et plongea ses deux yeux noirs dans le regard de son père. Une sonnerie stridente rompit le calme solennel qui s'était installé et mit un terme à la discussion silencieuse entre les deux hommes. Carlisle se pencha pour décrocher le combiné du téléphone.

- Oui ?

- ...

Je le vis froncer les sourcils d'étonnement tandis qu'Edward tournait vers moi ses pupilles couleur encre. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux.

- Oui, elle est ici, répondit froidement Carlisle.

Quelqu'un cherchait donc à avoir de mes nouvelles ? Sûrement Collin, c'était lui qui m'avait déniché un médecin à Forks, il avait probablement son numéro privé pour pouvoir le joindre à tout moment. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il avait dû s'inquiéter pendant les derniers jours. Carlisle me tendit le téléphone, tandis qu'Edward le fixait d'un regard réprobateur.

- Allo ?

Je faillis tomber de mon tabouret en entendant la voix de Jacob résonner dans mes oreilles.

- Bella, tu vas bien ? aboya-t-il d'un ton hautement inquiet

- Oui, oui... ne t'angoisse pas, ça va beaucoup mieux...

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel, et je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

- Non Bella, ce n'est pas ça... Tu es chez les Cullen ! File d'ici avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose !

- Jacob, on a déjà eu cette discussion...

- Je t'expliquerais tout, je te le promets... Mais je t'en supplie, fais-moi confiance, fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je tiens à toi Bella, je ne veux pas qu...

Je n'entendis pas les dernières paroles de Jacob, Edward m'avait déjà arraché le téléphone des mains.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Black. Bella est fatiguée, elle a besoin de repos. Je ne pense pas qu'un _toutou _soit nécessaire à cela et je crois qu'elle est assez vieille pour prendre, seule, ses décisions au sujet de ses fréquentations. Je pourrais, moi aussi, lui en vouloir, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il raccrocha brutalement sans laisser le temps de répondre à son interlocuteur.

- Une vieille rancune, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et c'était probablement une bonne raison de m'arracher le téléphone. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je pense être assez grande pour gérer des différences d'opinion, non ? remarquai-je d'un air morose, détestant qu'on agisse à ma place.

Il soupira, et planta ses prunelles dans les miennes d'un air déconcerté.

- Je vais te préparer ma chambre, tu me rejoins ? reprit-il avec un effort monstrueux pour me laisser le dernier mot.

Sa chambre ? Mon cœur se souleva à l'idée de la découvrir, et de l'occuper pendant mon séjour ici. Ma curiosité avait atteint son point culminant. Edward haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce avec fluidité et silence.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Jacob ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, demandai-je, partagée entre agacement et enthousiasme.

- Ohh, soupira Carlisle avec un geste négligé de la main, une vieille querelle de famille qui date depuis plusieurs années. Nous n'avons plus vraiment de désaccords, à ce jour mais on s'évite pour perpétuer la tradition.

- Je croyais que vous n'étiez à Forks que depuis quelques temps ?

- Oui mais je vivais déjà dans le coin, il y a des années. Je te l'ai dit, c'est une vieille histoire. commenta-t-il.

Je lui fis un léger sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je n'insisterai pas ce jour-là mais que je n'étais pas si naïve.

- Escalier en face en sortant, porte noire à droite, fit-il enfin, alors que je me redressais.

Quelques très longues secondes plus tard, arrivée devant la porte en bois, je restai pétrifiée. Dire que j'étais nerveuse était un bel euphémisme. Je poussai timidement la porte et fis un pas maladroit. La pièce étant dans le noir complet, je n'y voyais rien. Si j'étais restée plus longtemps dans la même position, mes yeux se seraient habitués à l'ombre et j'aurais peut-être pu apercevoir Edward.

- Bella ? souffla-t-il à l'autre bout de la pièce

Une lumière tamisée jaillit d'une lampe posée sur une petite table. Je n'eus pourtant pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Edward se tenait déjà debout son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, sa main soigneusement posée sur l'interrupteur et son corps complètement immobile, sculptural. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui retint mon attention. Mon regard croisa le sien presque immédiatement, pour ne plus s'en détacher. Eblouie. Il était empreint d'une sensualité que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Edward avait l'air incroyablement à l'aise, détendu et les idées claires. Son côté mystérieux et tourmenté semblait lui avoir donné un peu de répit. Ses iris étaient infiniment doux et dorés, avec de légères teintes couleur caramel, et désespérément avides d'un désir que je ne définissais pas. Il s'était changé et ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile beige et une chemise blanche sans manches dont les premiers boutons laissaient découvrir une musculature parfaite que je n'avais pu que deviner. Ses cheveux étaient plus décoiffés que d'habitude lui conférant un air affreusement séduisant. Je jetai un coup d'œil que j'espérai discret vers son torse. Sa peau était aussi blanche que de la neige et semblait aussi douce que de la soie. Sa peau ferme était tendue sur ses muscles saillants et je mourrai d'envie de les caresser du bout des doigts, de sentir sa chair entre mes mains. Je me mordais les lèvres, incapable de résister. Il m'adressa son sourire en coin et me débarrassa de ma veste en m'électrisant à chaque contact.


	12. Révélation Partie 1

**Chapitre 12 : Révélation **

- J'espère que tu ne te sens pas obligée d'être ici… murmura-t-il enfin avec un sourire gêné

Je m'efforçai de reprendre un souffle décent pour ne pas compromettre ma dignité, et ne répondis pas immédiatement –ce qu'il prit pour un aveu.

- Je comprends tu sais… ça ne doit pas être facile de ne pas avoir le choix. Mais j'espère que ton séjour ici se passera le mieux possible pour toi et que tu ne regretteras pas ta chambre d'hôpital.

- Edward, tu t'égares, réussis-je à formuler, je suis ravie d'être ici.

- Vraiment ?

Ses yeux caramélisés me fixèrent avec douceur et je perçus une pointe de joie s'allumer dans le creux de ses iris.

- Vraiment. Je suis curieuse de découvrir comme tu vis, et j'ai cru comprendre que nous devions parler de certaines choses…

J'espérai que ses confidences à l'hôpital ne relevaient pas d'une espèce d'hystérie, et qu'il était bien convenu que cette conversation n'était pas terminée. J'étais avide de découvrir enfin ce qu'il me cachait, et à la fois anxieuse à l'idée que ces révélations ne changent à jamais notre relation.

- Tu n'as rien oublié, à ce que je vois.

Il m'adressa une grimace et je compris qu'il était habité par le même dilemme. Nous étions au moins sur la même longueur d'ondes et je soupçonnai qu'il était aussi –voire davantage- anxieux à l'idée des conséquences de cette discussion. Il se détourna avec lenteur. Je me retournai également et jetai un premier coup d'œil dans sa chambre.

C'était une grande pièce carrée dont un des murs était remplacé par une façade entièrement en verre offrant un panorama magnifique sur la forêt. La nuit tombait sur l'horizon et il avait allumé diverses lampes parsemées sur les meubles de sa chambre. En face se tenait un long canapé d'angle en cuir noir. Un mur était entièrement tapissé d'étagères remplies de CD et de livres qui grimpaient sur les murs jusqu'au plafond, avec au centre une large chaîne sophistiquée, qui me semblait plus fragile qu'un verre en cristal. Il valait mieux pour moi que je repère les objets dont je devais me tenir à l'écart. Le parquet au sol était d'un bois foncé, et faisait ressortir les murs couleur crème. Pas de lit.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne dors pas, plaisantai-je en me retournant pour jauger sa réaction

Son visage était grave et je sentis son corps se raidir près de moi. Son bras retomba durement contre son flan. Le silence se prolongea tandis que son expression se fit de pierre.

- Tu ne dors pas, hoquetai-je.

Ce n'était pas une question. Je n'étais pas assez stupide. Je me détournai pour lui éviter de voir mon expression, j'avais tendance à réagir de manière excessive lorsque j'étais surprise.

Il n'était donc pas humain –à moins qu'il ne souffre d'une maladie rare ce qui me semblait complètement improbable. J'étais déjà arrivée à cette conclusion par moi-même, cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner à ce point, mais la confirmation d'une chose qui me semblait tellement impossible me troubla. Je pris conscience que ce que je pensais être possible ou non, pouvait être complètement erroné. Que croire en étant face à un cas extraordinaire ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur, chuchota-t-il en frôlant mon épaule de sa main.

- Tu ne peux pas espérer que je réagisse normalement. Tu ne m'effraies pas, c'est juste… surprenant. Je m'y habituerai.

Il se saisit délicatement de mon menton et me força à croiser son regard blessé.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Bien entendu.

Je l'étais. J'étais convaincue, alors que j'étais enfin certaine de son nature – ou certaine qu'elle n'était pas humaine-, que je pourrais entendre tout ce qu'il avait à me dire. J'étais assez forte, et mon attachement pour lui l'était encore davantage.

- Que fais-tu alors, pendant tes nuits ? demandai-je d'une voix claire pour lui prouver que tout allait bien.

Un vague sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, j'étais certaine de manquer une plaisanterie personnelle.

- Chaque chose en son temps… Tu as faim ?

- J'ai mangé.

Il me sourit à nouveau, la tendresse ayant envahi ses prunelles. Lâchant mon menton, il s'empara de ma main (inutile de préciser la nature de mes frissonnements) et m'entraîna vers le canapé. Je m'assis tandis qu'il s'empara de la télécommande et alluma la chaîne hifi. Un air de soul retentit et il prit place à côté de moi, s'allongeant presque sur le canapé, sa tête reposée sur l'accoudoir à quelques centimètres de mon bras. Je pris quelques secondes pour savourer sa réaction, il avait l'air serein et à l'aise. C'était tout ce que je pouvais espérer de sa part.

- Tu as l'air tourmenté, remarqua-t-il.

- Non, j'ai juste un bon million de questions te concernant qui m'obsèdent, rétorquai-je en riant.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Je t'écoute.

- Huum… Qu'est-ce que tu es… véritablement ? Ce n'est pas très clair pour moi.

- Mais tu as une idée.

C'était une affirmation. Il était si perspicace, j'avais le sentiment qu'il arrivait à analyser chacune de mes réflexions aux travers de mes réactions.

- Oui, admis-je en songeant à mon rêve.

- Tu as conscience que cela va tout changer ? Qu'un retour en arrière ne sera plus possible désormais ?

- Tout à fait, dis-je calmement et avec une assurance qui me surprit.

Il se redressa sur son coude et plongea ses prunelles dans les miennes. J'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un test et je dus me battre pendant de longues secondes pour soutenir son regard. La douceur qui régnait dans ses yeux me fit tourner la tête et je fus contrainte d'essayer de penser à diverses choses pour ne pas réaliser que ses lèvres pleines étaient si proches des miennes. Il détourna enfin le regard, déglutit lentement et déroula son texte à une vitesse hallucinante comme s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais moment à passer.

- On me nomme différemment selon les cultures, _Sang-Froid, Danag, Estrie, Varacolaci, Stregoni Benefici_… Je crois que ton peuple a tendance à m'appeler ...

Il s'arrêta net et son regard caramel croisa le mien. A cette seconde précise, nous étions en osmose parfaite. Nous partagions les mêmes idées et les mêmes craintes. Il refusait de pousser sur le levier qui nous ferait basculer vers un autre univers, dans lequel celui que nous avions partagé jusqu'à présent paraitrait factice mais peut-être plus agréable et facile.

**- Vampire**, concluai-je calmement en soutenant son regard.

Je voulais qu'il sache que j'avais parfaitement compris l'enjeu et la gravité de la situation. J'étais prête à m'engager pour lui, ce qui faisait de moi l'entière responsable du danger que j'encourrai. Une petite partie de lui espérait que je prendrais la fuite mais malheureusement pour celle-ci sa nature ne m'effrayait pas : elle ne faisait que consolider ma fascination envers lui. C'était fait, nous avions basculé dans une réalité bouleversée. Je ne perçus aucune différence malgré le fait que le lien qui nous unissait s'était resserré par cette révélation.

- Je sais déjà que tu ne dors pas dans des cercueils, plaisantais-je en essayant de détendre son état de pierre, mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour sortir en plein jour.

Son visage se détendit et un sourire espiègle se forma.

- Ça, c'est un mythe que les humains ont inventé pour se donner un espoir de nous échapper.

- Et l'eau bénite ? Les croix sacrées ? L'ail ?

- Aussi.

- Que les humains sont stupides !

Il était étonnant de voir la facilité avec laquelle nous discutions. Comme si cette étape à passer n'était qu'une évidence dans notre relation, et relevait davantage d'une étape que d'une épreuve.

- Tu devrais avoir peur de moi Bella, je suis un prédateur, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel

- Ce n'est pas le cas, je t'aime … bien en fait.

Il tenta de retenir son sourire alors que je rougissais.

- Et que manges-tu alors ? demandai-je en essayant d'adopter un ton léger

Il ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde, et son semblant de bonne humeur s'évanouit.

- A ce sujet, ton peuple n'a pas menti, souffla-t-il en s'assombrissant.

- C'est donc de cela que tu parlais quand tu disais que…

- Que je te blesserai un jour ou l'autre, me coupa-t-il en fermant les paupières

- Je m'en doutais, ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais à quel point je suis… un monstre. J'ai tué des gens Bella, pourquoi ne t'enfuies-tu pas ? Tiens-tu tellement peu à la vie ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et me fixa d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois méchant.

- Je m'efforce de ne pas l'être, avoua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, je ne mange que des animaux… quand ma tentation n'est pas suscitée.

- Ainsi, je te tente, fis-je.

Un instant trop tard, je compris le double-sens de mes paroles et piquai un fard. Un large sourire se peignit sur ses traits et son doigt frais caressa lentement ma peau rougie, me troublant plus que nécessaire.

- Oui. Et de bien plus de façons que tu ne l'imagines. Mais je suis un monstre parmi les humains en plus d'être un monstre parmi les miens.

- Parmi les tiens ? répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils

Pour la première fois de la journée, je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, admit-il en se dérobant, je… je lis dans les pensées.

- Quoi ? m'emportai-je

Je songeai instantanément à tout ce qu'il avait dû apprendre sur moi. Mes sentiments si… forts envers lui. Mes réflexions les plus intimes, ma colère refoulée, mes fantasmes les p…

- Calme-moi Bella, fit-il plus agacé qu'amusé, je n'arrive pas à décrypter les tiennes.

- Pourquoi ? Suis-je folle ? répliquai-je, partagée entre le soulagement et la frustration

- Mais non, soupira-t-il

- Les autres aussi ont des pouvoirs ?

Il eut un sourire rieur devant le terme.

- Non, normalement non. C'est bien pour cela. Toutefois, Alice a des visions subjectives du futur, et Jasper influence les émotions.

- Tu n'es pas le seul différent alors ? demandai-je

- Ma … capacité, m'incite à violer l'intimité des gens. Je n'arrive même pas à protéger les pensées de ma famille. C'est affreux de connaître les fantasmes des autres, si tu savais… Et comme ils savent que je les entends, je perçois d'autant plus ce qu'ils cherchent à me cacher.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu restes avec moi ? Parce que tu n'arrives pas à lire mes pensées ?

J'étais horrifiée par cette raison. Ainsi ne tenait-il à moi que parce que j'étais… bizarrement spéciale ?

- Non, Bella, non. Je t'...t'apprécierais, que ton esprit soit accessible ou pas, que ton sang chante pour moi ou pas.

- Je ne comprends pas là, mon sang… Quoi ?

- N'aie pas peur, répéta-t-il en caressant ma main (il paraissait d'ailleurs plus effrayé que moi). Tu es _ma tua cantate_. Cela signifie que ton sang est particulièrement efficace pour me faire perdre la tête, qu'il me rend fou.

- C'est pour cela, que cela t'est plus dangereux de rester avec moi qu'avec n'importe qui ?

- Je me fiche d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre, se sentit-il obligé de préciser. Oui. Moins maintenant parce que je tiens trop à toi pour te faire du mal volontairement, mais ton odeur est si envoûtante que je dois sans cesse lutter pour ne pas te tuer.

Il sursauta en entendant ses mots, il venait de confirmer qu'il était à deux doigts de me planter ses canines dans le cou. Et pourtant ses paroles relancèrent mon cœur, ne venait-il pas de me dire qu'il tenait à moi ?

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as cherché à m'éviter.

- Tu as dû croire que j'étais complètement dingue.

- Je n'ai pas compris cette fureur immédiate.

- Et pourtant j'étais déjà attiré… Cette réaction dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Il lâcha ma main et vint chercher ma joue. Ses doigts frais s'attardèrent un long moment sur ma peau. Mon souffle devint heurté tandis qu'un flot d'émotions se déversa en moi.

- Il est tard, remarqua-t-il

Il me fallut un long moment pour comprendre ses paroles, et encore un peu plus pour aviser l'obscurité derrière la baie vitrée.

- Ça te t'ennuie pas de dormir sur un canapé ?

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai déjà vécu pire.

Mais pas mieux, non je ne crois pas.

- Par contre… hésitai-je, je n'ai pas mon pyjama.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, l'air de chercher une solution.

- Je pourrais te prêter un t-shirt, si tu veux. Ou alors Alice doit sûrement avoir…

- Ton t-shirt, ce sera très bien.

Je devins écarlate. Comment avais-je pu dire ça ? Il se figea une nouvelle fois et grimaça.

- Que se passe-t-il ? chuchotai-je, inquiète à l'idée d'avoir mal réagi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'attaches à moi, répondit-il en se relevant.

- Ne me reproche des choses qui ne peuvent être changées.

- Je n'ai pas voulu cela, dit-il sèchement, l'air désemparé.

Il me tournait le dos à présent, et sa tête était tournée vers le sol. Sa soudaine distance me désarçonna, il me semblait une nouvelle fois inaccessible. C'était comme s'il me fallait sans cesse profiter de ces moments de plénitude avec lui, avec que son cerveau plus rapide que le mien ne le fasse changer d'humeur.

- Si, tu le veux… je crois. Mais tu ne te laisses aucune possibilité.

Il se retourna violemment, les yeux écarquillés.

- Bella ! Non mais… que veux-tu dire par « possibilité » ?

- Tu sais bien… Toi, moi…

- Alors tu n'as que cela comme aspiration dans la vie ? Te mettre en couple avec un vampire, cracha-t-il avec fureur

Ses poings tremblaient sous la colère. Son regard devenu noir cendre se planta dans mes yeux et je me sentais minuscule. Il était sublimement effrayant. Il me rappelait les films fantastiques de mon adolescence, dans lesquels les démons surpassaient les héros par la beauté. J'étais pleinement consciente que je ne pourrais jamais faire le poids contre sa colère. Sa colère, peut-être pas, mais autre chose oui.

Un courant d'adrénaline me transperça soudain le corps et les entrailles et c'est ainsi que je le lui avouai.

- Oui. Je t'aime.

Ma voix douce et emprunte de tendresse trancha avec sa colère.

Il fit un bond violent vers moi. Je n'eus pas peur, mon instinct de survie m'ayant quitté depuis longtemps. Il attrapa mes bras avec impatience me releva, et me plaqua brutalement contre le seul mur vide de la pièce. Son geste n'avait pas duré une seconde.

Cette proximité inédite avec son corps dur comme de la glace provoqua une vague de frissons sur ma peau, je gelais physiquement et littéralement. Les tremblements qui animaient son être se répercutèrent sur moi, et je sentis la colère à travers son haleine fruitée. J'aurais voulu que ce moment riche en émotions dure éternellement par sa singularité et sa teneur en émotions. Mon regard resta accroché à ses prunelles noires et alertes. Il s'approcha davantage avec tout le contrôle dont il était capable et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermai immédiatement les yeux pour savourer ce moment inespéré. Le goût de ses lèvres était inégalable, fruité et étonnamment chaud. Il pressa les miennes avec fougue, tandis que mes mains s'agrippaient fiévreusement à ses cheveux tandis que nous échangions ce premier baiser. Toute pensée m'avait quitté, je ne songeais qu'au plaisir qu'Edward me procurait. Ma tête tournait hystériquement, tandis que je savourais son contact. Ma respiration devint difficile, je n'arrivais même plus à conserver des réflexes humains. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et j'étais sûre que sa poitrine collée contre moi devait le sentir.

Il me rendit finalement mes lèvres- alors que je lâchais un soupir de déception- et colla son front contre le mien. Je rouvris les yeux pour assumer la teneur des siens.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.


	13. Révélation Partie 2

Je suis réellement désolée pour l'attente :) j'ai eu une année chargée mais elle est terminée et j'ai trois mois devant pour avancer (voire finir) cette fanfic.

Merci à tous ceux restés fidèles à mon histoire, et bienvenue à ceux qui découvrent :) (n'hésitez pas à commenter mon travail).

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Révélation (partie 2)**

Ces quelques mots me laissèrent tremblante entre ses bras. Des sueurs froides coulèrent entre mes omoplates. Il m'adressa un sourire en coin et caressa ma joue de son doigt frais.

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu ailles te reposer… murmura-t-il de sa voix douce et suave.

- Tu resteras ? demandai-je.

- Bien sûr.

Il s'écarta de moi, me laissant haletante contre le mur frais de sa chambre. J'observai, tandis que je m'efforçai de retrouver une respiration décente, son corps voluptueux s'affairer dans sa chambre, ouvrant un tiroir de l'énorme bibliothèque pour en ressortir un long t-shirt noir en col en V. Il me le tendit avec douceur, une expression de plénitude et de sérenité sur le visage. Je le saisis en lui rendant son sourire. Il repartit à travers la chambre, d'une démarche légère et séduisante et s'installa sur le canapé dans une position que l'on aurait pu croire totalement étudiée. Il me fit une moue irrésistible et m'invita à le rejoindre d'un signe de la main. Je pris quelques secondes afin de contrôler les émotions et le désir qui m'avaient envahie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprenais de quelle façon l'être humain pouvait être contrôlé par quelque chose qui dépassait la raison, ce qui le poussait, parfois, à agir à l'encontre de ce qu'il aurait fallu. Je comprenais enfin que les sensations physiques pouvaient prendre le dessus et altérer nos jugements.

Après m'être convaincue que mon corps était décidé à me répondre, je pris place à ses côtés.

- Aller pose-moi quelques unes de tes questions, je suis d'humeur à y répondre.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre de chacune des interrogations qui me vinrent en tête. Je connaissais suffisamment Edward pour savoir que sa bonne humeur était en équilibre, et qu'il valait mieux que mes questions fassent pencher la balance en ma faveur.

- Que fais-tu la nuit ? demandai-je alors de nouveau, songeant que cette question avait peu de chance de réduire sa bonne humeur.

- Je te laisse le choix de me poser les questions les plus intimes, et tu choisis celle-ci ? remarqua-t-il d'un air moqueur.

- Tu ne m'as pas garanti que tu y répondrais.

- Certes.

- Répondras-tu à celle là ?

Il prit une longue inspiration,

- Avant, je chassais. Mais les animaux nocturnes ne constituent pas un met très délicat et les espèces restent limitées dans les environs. A présent, nous nous éloignons de Forks les beaux jours, cela nous permet d'atteindre d'autres réserves de nourriture.

- Les « beaux jours » ?

- Je te montrerai, bientôt, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que l'on s'expose au soleil en compagnie d'humains.

Je me satisfis donc de cette réponse, consciente qu'un délai était préférable à un refus.

- Tu as dit « avant », donc tu n'as pas réellement répondu à ma question. Comment occuptes-tu tes nuits ?

Ses lèvres pleines dessinèrent un sourire amusé. Mon regard se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation de ses yeux couleur or.

- Très bien, tu as gagné, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses iris dans les miens, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée je viens te regarder dormir.

Ebétée, je restais paralysée devant cette déclaration. Il caressa du bout des doigts mes poignets, mais mon corps statique resta immobile, toutefois perméable aux sensations que son contact me procurait.

- Bella, j'ai réussi à t'effrayer ? fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait amusé, toutefois je percevais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux inquisiteurs.

- Toutes les nuits ? réussis-je à formuler.

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. On m'avait déjà prévenue que j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à m'exprimer la nuit, et à révéler des choses dont je n'étais pas, moi-même, consciente. Je m'inquiétai sérieusement de la teneur de ce qu'il avait pu apprendre en venant me regarder. Après de longues secondes passées à essayer d'ingérer cette information, je posai mes doigts sur son menton et tentai de redresser son visage afin qu'il me regarde. Cependant, il n'en fit rien, autant essayer de déplacer une statue en bronze avec une brindille.

- Bon, on passe à une autre question, tu veux ?

Il ne répondit pas et resta inébranlable. Je ne savais pas très bien comment interpréter cette réaction. Etait-ce une faiblesse de sa part ? De la honte ?

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de te nourrir d'animaux ?

Ces mots déclenchèrent enfin une réaction de sa part et il releva lentement les yeux à ma hauteur.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être un monstre Bella… murmura-t-il, la voix brisée.

- Je commence à te connaître Edward, chuchotais-je pour l'apaiser.

Ma main vint trouver sa joue et il ferma les yeux. Mes doigts caressèrent ses traits parfaits, et je me surpris à devenir plus entreprenante. L'émoi qui avait envahi mes sens quelques minutes plus tôt ne m'avait pas tout à fait abandonnée, tout compte fait. Je fis courir mes doigts sur sa machoîre, descendis sur son menton, posai avec douceur mon pouce sur ses lèvres que j'effleurais avec tendresse. Lentement il saisit ma main avec la sienne en lâchant un soupir. Je compris que ce contact était trop difficile à contenir pour lui, mais qu'il ne voulait pas me donner l'impression de me repousser.

- C'est Carlisle qui m'a transformé. Il était déjà converti à ce mode de vie depuis des décennies. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

- Il aurait dû, d'après toi ?

- Laisser le choix à un Nouveau-Né (et je compris qu'il voulait parler des nouveaux vampires), cela équivaut à ne pas en laisser, il choisit forcément celui qui répond le plus à ses instincts. Un Nouveau-Né n'obéit à aucune des valeurs qu'il avait dans sa vie précédente, seul l'appel du sang domine. C'est pourquoi je sais à présent que Carlisle a eu raison de m'empêcher de commettre des actes, que je n'aurais pu me pardonner plus tard.

- Combien de temps faut-il pour retrouver le contrôle ?

- On ne le retrouve jamais totalement, tu en as la preuve…

- Tu te contrôles, l'interrompis-je.

- Oui, mais si nous nous laissions aller au désir, je suis presque sûr de céder à la tentation.

Je piquai un far, comprenant immédiatement là où il voulait en venir.

- Disons qu'il faut quelques mois avant que la raison ne revienne, que des émotions telles que l'ampathie, la culpabilité ne renaissent. Mais chaque cas est différent, et dans certains cette humanité ne revient jamais.

- Ne t'es tu jamais demandé ce que tu serais devenu sans Carlisle ? Te serais-tu nourri de sang animal ?

- Sans doute pas dés le début, non. Peut-être aurais-je trouvé une alternative plus tard… On ne devient pas dépendant d'une chose qu'on ne connaît pas. Sans précepteur je n'aurais pas réfréner ma nature. J'aurais goûté au sang humain dès ma naissance, cela aurait été sans doute plus dur de me retenir.

- Tu veux dire qu'en ignorant le goût du sang humain, c'est plus facile ?

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, Bella. J'ai déjà tué. Des meurtriers certes. Mais j'ai tué. Et même sans connaître le sang humain, la situation avec le tien serait inchangée. C'est trop puissant pour que je l'ignore.

Il laissa s'écouler un silence, attentif vis-à-vis de ma réaction.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose toutefois… Carlisle m'avait tout expliqué depuis le début, et je savais par ses pensées qu'il était sincère et que ce qu'il essayait de m'apprendre avait déjà porté ses fruits pour son propre cas. Il est plus facile de se remettre entre les mains d'un homme, lorsque l'on est _convaincu_ qu'il est honnête. Je reste dépendant du sang humain en quelque sorte, mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas devenir. Et Carlisle n'y est pour rien à présent. Plus depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. J'ai trouvé la motivation pour continuer à réfréner mes instincts.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Te perdre. Mais ce qui change vraiment tout, c'est que je ne veux pas seulement pouvoir me retenir, calmer mes pulsions. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la moindre chose. Que ce soit de ma faute ou pas. Les autres, peuvent mourir. Ce ne serait rien en comparaison, à part si j'étais le responsable. Tandis que toi, si je te perdais, je serais capable de me tuer pour te suivre. C'est un instinct humain qui refait surface.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles… murmurai-je.

- Ne te méprends pas Bella, je suis loin d'être un saint. J'ai eu ma période rebelle. Dans les années 30 j'ai eu envie de voir autre chose que ce que me proposait Carlisle. Mais je suis revenu bien vite, j'avais trop goûté aux liens qui m'unissaient à ma famille pour vivre en solitaire. Et les autres clans ne me convenaient pas…

- Il y en a d'autres ?

- Pas beaucoup, non. En général, ceux de mon espèce ont tendance à vivre en solitaire, au mieux en couple. Nous avons des amis à Denali, ils sont cinq et à part les Volturis, nous sommes les seuls à vivre en aussi grand nombre…

- Les Volturis ?

- Oui, un clan très puissant et très ancien qui s'est installé en Italie depuis plusieurs siècles. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la conception humaine d'une famille royale. Ce sont eux qui ont établi les lois, et qui les maintiennent. Ils m'avaient proposé de les rejoindre pendant mon absence, mais j'ai refusé. Ce sont des dictateurs qui n'obéissent qu'à leurs propres règles et qui les adaptent quand certains situations leur déplaisent.

- Ils chassent des animaux eux aussi ?

Il me lança un regard anxieux.

- Non Bella.

Je pris une longue inspiration, comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Je rangeai cette information dans un coin de ma tête pour y repenser plus tard, et décidai de changer de sujet. Je ne désirai pas mettre si tôt fin à sa bonne humeur – si elle ne s'était pas déjà envolée.

- Tu m'accordes une autre question ? demandai-je.

- Une dernière, accorda-t-il. Mais demain, ce sera à mon tour de t'interroger.

Je piquai un far en réalisant qu'il avait été sincère avec moi et qu'il me faudrait révéler certains traits de ma [courte] vie, probablement intimes.

- Comment peut-on tuer un vampire ? hasardai-je.

Je ne voulais pas relancer un sujet sensible, convaincue qu'il pourrait très vite changer d'avis à propos de notre nouvelle proximité, mais je ne me lassais pas d'entendre sa voix chantante.

- Envisages-tu un guet-apens ? ricana-t-il en m'adressant un sourire éblouissant. Tu n'aurais aucune chance.

- Carlisle ne t'a pas appris à ne pas te moquer des malades ? rispostai-je.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, répondit-il, agacé, même en pleine forme et avec 10 kilos de muscles en plus, tu ne ferais pas le poids.

- Sshhhhttt… Alors ?

- Il faut nous démembrer, puis brûler les parties du corps, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Je décidai de rentrer dans son jeu et restai de marbre.

- Aucun autre moyen ? demandai-je avec désinvolture.

- Je n'en vois pas.

- Et la noyade ? lancai-je au hasard.

- Impossible. Nous n'avons pas besoin de respirer, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il avait piqué au vif ma curiosité.

- Pas du tout ?

Il semblait amusé devant mon air ahuri.

- Non. C'est un réflexe que nous maintenons uniquement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des humains. Un confort qui nous permet de nous servir de notre odorat décuplé mais nous pouvons très aisèment survivre en nous en privant.

Je ne répondis pas, ingérant ce flot d'informations.

- Il est maintenant temps de dormir, Bella.

* * *

La suite dès que possible :) j'ai presque achevé le prochain chapitre !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
